Boot Camp
by Sara the best
Summary: Il s'agit d'une UA!Teen. Dean qui est un adolescent se voit forcé d'aller dans un camp pour jeunes délinquants à cause d'une révélation qu'il a faite à ses parents. Possibilité de LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà pour Pâques j'ai fait un trèèèès joli rêve que je voulais partager avec vous. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira!

Je comptais en faire un OS cependant... Voilà, un OS aurait certainement fait 60ko sur bloc note xD

Je tiens à remercier **MoOonshine** qui m'a encouragé à l'écrire mais aussi à mes lectrices les plus fidèles qui me suivent dans toutes mes nouvelles aventures!

Sérieusement je vous adore les filles!

**Attention c'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction du point de vue de Dean!**

**/!\ je me suis embêtée sur Paint à vous faire un petit plan du camp ! Je sais, je suis un ange. h t t p : / / i m g 8 2 5 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / f / p l a n d u c a m p s . p n g / Je sais vous vous dites : nan mais ça m'ennuie d'enlever tous ces espaces! Je vous réponds donc: et les faire alors, c'est pas chiant? ^^ /!\ **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1<span>**

- Hors de question!  
>- John!<p>

Le père de famille enfonça les derniers habits qu'il avait posés sur le lit, dans un sac qu'il envoya sur son fils qui était toujours sonné.

- Prend ça! Un de mes amis à l'armée est à présent directeur d'un centre pour jeunes adolescents, tu iras là-bas! Peut-être que tu reviendras sur le droit chemin!

Sa femme sanglotait auprès de son aîné alors que son fils cadet s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, ayant trop peur de sa fureur.

- Papa je/  
>- Pas un mot!<p>

Il attrapa le bras de son garçon à terre, le traina de force vers la voiture et le fit rentrer dedans.

* * *

><p>Dean soupira lorsque son père le fit descendre de la voiture et rentrer dans cette propriété privée.<br>A ses pieds il y avait un long rectangle de pelouse parfaitement bien tondue alors qu'un peu plus loin, une imposante bâtisse blanche.  
>Son père l'envoyait dans un boot camp américain.<br>A peine arrivé, il observa les lieux. Tout d'abord, l'intérieur du bâtiment était en arc de cercle pour la salle principale qui comportait le bureau du directeur en face de l'entrée avec à sa droite la pharmacie et à sa gauche le secrétariat. Toutes les portes étaient ouvertes laissant penser qu'il n'aurait aucune vie privée.  
>Un couloir traversait l'accueil et des adolescents de son âge environ, le traversait en courant, vêtu d'un uniforme militaire. Pantalon vert ou bleu et T-shirt noir.<br>Alors que son père entrait dans le bureau du directeur, il remonta son jean qui tombait légèrement et cacha ses trous en postant son sac de vêtements à la hauteur de ses genoux. Il vint saluer le militaire ayant l'habitude du salut militaire, et repartit dans la salle principale selon leurs ordres.  
>Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils noirs après avoir fait un maigre sourire à la réceptionniste qui se trouvait à son bureau, au milieu de la grande salle.<br>Il attendit un très long moment et se leva lorsque son père sortit de chez le directeur avec le sourire. Sourire qu'il perdit au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de lui.

- Tu resteras ici cinq à six mois.  
>- Quoi? Et l'école alors?<br>- Il y aura des cours ici. C'est une école plus stricte que les autres c'est tout. C'est exactement ce qu'il te faut.

Il savait que la décision était déjà prise et qu'en parler plus ne servirait à rien. Au contraire, faire preuve d'insolence ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas.

- Tu pourras recevoir des visites le week-end et il y a une salle de repos. Cependant tu l'utiliseras très peu. Je laisse le plaisir à ton chef de groupes, de t'expliquer tout ça. Au revoir.

Il suivit son père du regard puis se tourna vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

- Chef du groupe Free Will, Bobby Singer. Je suis ton chef à présent.  
>- 'Free Will'? Vous faîtes fort dans l'ironie, vous les militaires.<p>

Il salua l'homme bourru malgré tout.

- Ce sera moi qui commanderai tes entraînements militaires et exercices physiques. Je suis aussi à l'écoute si tu as besoin de moi.  
>- Trop gentil.<br>- Que les choses soient claires gamin. Je me fiche bien de ce que tu as fait pour venir ici, et aussi que tu ne sois pas content d'être là. Tu me dois respect et obéissance alors tu me suis et tu te tais.

Il pensa un moment à se révolter puis il abandonna l'idée. Si cet homme supervisait ses exercices physiques, il ne devrait pas se faire mal voir.  
>Il suivit en silence son chef.<p>

- OK alors on va faire simple. A gauche il y a tous les dortoirs et tu partageras ta chambre mais aussi la salle de bain avec quatre adolescents. T'as de la chance, avant les salles de bains étaient communes. Le réveil se fera à six heures, à six heure quinze je passerai dans la chambre et je veux que les lits soient bien faits et que tu sois habillé correctement. Tu feras un jogging jusqu'à sept heures, ensuite tu pourras aller directement à la cafétéria. Jusqu'à huit heures tu auras champ libre. Certains aiment regarder la télévision dans la salle de repos, et d'autres avoir le calme dans la bibliothèque. Mais interdiction de se rendormir. De huit heure à treize heure, tu devras faire tous les exercices physiques.  
>- Lesquels, m'sieur?<br>- Course, escalade... Un véritable parcours du combattant. L'après-midi, après une heure pour manger, ce sera des exercices d'équipe. Un truc vraiment crétin si tu veux mon avis. Un peu dans le style: je te fais confiance donc je sais que si je tombe en arrière tu me rattraperas. Je me suis demandé dans quel cas on va se balancer en arrière nous... Bref, c'est tout con donc ce sera comme une petite sieste. Cette connerie dure presque une heure et demie. Ensuite ce sera des sports de combat jusqu'à dix-huit heure. La cantine reste ouverte jusqu'à vingt-deux heures, heure d'extinction des feux.

Il serra les dents sachant qu'il aurait énormément de mal à tenir. Il était un très bon sportif, voire le meilleur de son ancien lycée, mais là... C'était de la torture.

- Les cours commencent la semaine prochaine donc le programme changera. Par contre, il y aura toujours au moins trente minutes pour la connerie qu'ils nomment "exercices de groupe d'entente et de confiance". D'ailleurs ils essayent de changer les groupes. Afin que vous apprenez à faire confiance à des personnes dont vous n'êtes pas spécialement proches.  
>- 'Faire confiance aux étrangers' ? Ma maman m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait s'en méfier.<p>

Il sourit fier de lui lorsqu'il remarqua que son chef s'amusait.

- Sauf que là, c'est un peu une grande famille. Certains veulent s'engager à la fin de leurs études donc on reste stricte. Oh et tu devras aller voir le psychiatre une heure par semaine normalement. Mais vu que tu viens d'arriver, tu en feras deux cette semaine.

Faire de l'ironie aurait empiré son cas alors il se tut.  
>Bobby l'accompagna dans un bâtiment à l'écart et ils entrèrent par la porte qui comportait un symbole désignant le sacrifice.<br>Tout était propre et il n'y avait pratiquement aucun bruit dans les dortoirs. Soient ils étaient dans la salle de repos, soient ils dormaient vu qu'il était vingt et une heure. Son père n'avait vraiment pas perdu de temps vu que la décision qu'il avait prise datait du diner. Qu'est ce qu'il avait été idiot de parler de ça à ses parents... Il aurait vraiment du se taire. Les parents exigent qu'on leur raconte tout et, une fois qu'on s'en donne la peine, ils nous punissent. Il était révolté, surtout que son père était son modèle depuis tout petit.  
>Son père était son héros.<br>Mais son père l'avait envoyé loin de sa famille car il l'avait déshonoré.

- Bon je te laisse. Tu ferais mieux de dormir dès maintenant, le réveil est plutôt difficile. Le directeur Rufus organise des fouilles dans les dortoirs pour vérifier s'il n'y a pas de magazines pornographiques ou des portables. Les consoles portables sont aussi interdites.  
>- Et les lecteurs mp3 ?<br>- Tu y as le droit pendant tes heures de repos.

Il le salua et entra dans la chambre qu'il le lui avait désigné, une fois que le chef fut parti.  
>Un blond courrait après un châtain et il se colla contre le mur pour leur laisser de la place. La chambre était plutôt bien rangée mais deux lits, ceux d'un superposé, étaient défaits. Il en conclue vite qu'ils appartenaient aux deux zigotos.<br>Le châtain finit par rendre son T-shirt au blond et s'approcha de lui.

- Salut moi c'est Gabriel! Mais tu peux m'appeler Gaby. Le nudiste avait un prénom normal avant de le changer pour 'Balthazar'. Un peu comme le démon dans la série _Charmed_!  
>- Je t'ai dit que je détestais la référence! Et tu peux m'appeler Balthie. C'est plus rapide.<br>- Chut, y'en a un qui dort!  
>- Je crois que s'il a des chances d'être réveillé, ce serait à cause du boucan que vous faisiez il y a peu.<p>

Les deux se sourirent et le regardèrent à nouveau.

- T'es cool, ça va. On est dans Free Will avec le paresseux là-bas. Il te saluera lui-même demain. C'est aussi un gars cool mais il est plutôt discret. Évite de nous l'énerver OK?  
>- Je ferais de mon mieux.<p>

Le dénommé Balthazar attrapa son sac et l'envoya sur l'autre lit superposé.

- Tu dormiras en dessous de lui! A moins bien sûr que tu ne veuilles te farcir l'un de nous deux.  
>- Non merci.<p>

Il sourit légèrement en pensant que même s'il s'agissait d'un camp, l'humour et la joie de vivre restaient présents.  
>Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans ses draps en fermant les yeux. De toute façon, les lits situés au-dessus de lui plaisaient pas.<p>

- Oh! En fait tu t'appelles comment?

Il se permit de pouffer alors que Balthazar grondait gentiment son ami.

- Dean Winchester.  
>- Comme le fusil! Il y a dû en avoir des blagues salaces à ton sujet!<br>- Non, pas tant que ça.  
>- Balthie?<br>- Hm?  
>- Ta gueule. Bonne nuit Dean et bon courage. T'en auras besoin pour demain.<p>

Il repensa à sa mère qui pleurait lorsqu'il avait quitté la maison et à son petit frère de douze ans qui s'était réfugié dans sa chambre et à qui il n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire au revoir. Il ferma ses yeux afin de ne pas pleurer et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, pria pour ce qui l'attendait le lendemain.

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla en sursaut, le bruit dérangement aiguë d'une alarme l'ayant sorti de ses rêves. Le lit bougea et quelqu'un sauta et retomba sur ses pieds tout en lançant son oreiller sur Gabriel.<br>Le garçon couru vers la salle de bain alors que le châtain émergeait à peine.

- Putain! Tu ne pourrais pas me réveiller normalement mec?

Il se leva alors, se rappelant que dans dix minutes son lit devrait être rangé et qu'il devrait être habillé.

- Prend pas ta douche le matin, ça sert à rien. On la prend le soir parce qu'on a plus de temps et que c'est plus économique.  
>- Comment ça?<br>- Vu toutes les activités qu'on va faire, on va suer dans maximum deux heures. Alors se doucher deux fois par jour... Nan merci.

Il décida d'écouter Gabriel car celui-ci avait plus d'expérience et d'enfiler son pantalon militaire vert ainsi que son nouveau T-shirt.  
>Les deux autres firent de même et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, tout était déjà rangé.<br>Bobby s'avança avec un air menaçant et il le salua, suivant les deux autres.

- Où est le quatrième?  
>- Ici, m'sieur.<p>

Il se tourna alors pour voir son dernier compagnon de chambré et fut très surpris. Contrairement à Gabriel et à Balthazar, il n'avait pas vraiment de muscles. Il était fin et dégageait comme une aura de douceur. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des yeux aussi bleus. Il reprit contenance et regarda à nouveau son chef.

- Bien Free Will. Vous allez sortir dès maintenant, courir doucement le long du terrain. Si vous tombez, vous courrez dix minutes de plus. Est-ce bien claire?

Ils répondirent en même temps et sortirent du dortoir, croisant ainsi tous les autres. Ils devaient être trois cent, ce qui l'amena à se poser une question.

- On tiendra jamais autant, bien que le terrain soit grand.  
>- Écoute tu connais Harry Potter hein? Alors à la place de quatre écoles, on en a trois. Et notre groupe fait partie de l'une d'entre elles. On fait partie des "Hunters". L'école "Monsters" s'organise pour courir dans la forêt, juste derrière, quant aux "Demons", ils aiment bien courir le long de la route.<br>- Et comment on est réparti? J'ai pas eu le droit au chapeau magique, moi!

Il entendit pouffer et se tourna vers le brun aux yeux bleus avec qui il partageait à présent le lit superposé.

- Il s'appelle Choixpeau magique.

Il esquissa un sourire et se retourna vers Gabriel, comprenant que Balthazar ne se réveillait pas complètement à six heures du matin. Ce qu'il comprenait malheureusement.

- C'est sur notre dossier. On a commis des crimes mineurs, on est les ... 'gentils' ici. Mais bon, faut pas croire qu'il y a des guerres avec les autres. Au contraire, on s'entend tous plutôt bien. Y a un mec, Nick, dans les Démons, qui est vraiment trop cool. On fait des parties de poker avec lui presque tous les soirs. Tu sais jouer?  
>- Ouais je plumais tout le monde dans mon ancien lycée.<br>- Alors je lui demanderais pour toi.

Il lui sourit et se tourna vers son camarade inconnu.

- Castiel, enchanté.  
>- Dean, de même.<br>- Désolé de ne pas m'être réveillé hier. J'ai appris à avoir le sommeil lourd, à force de partager ma chambre avec ces deux-là.  
>- Tu es là depuis longtemps?<br>- Oui. C'est un peu comme ma maison.

Il ne put lui parler d'avantage, l'adolescent ayant sprinté.  
>Il arrivait à suivre ses camarades puisqu'il avait l'habitude des joggings mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses amis qui s'inquiéteraient de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de sa part.<br>La voix de Bobby se fit et ils se mirent à marcher. Il était plutôt fier d'avoir rattrapé les autres assez rapidement bien qu'il était étonné que Castiel ne transpire pas du tout. Il avait apparemment l'habitude.  
>Ils firent de légers étirements et il suivit son groupe jusqu'à la cantine après avoir à nouveau salué le chef.<br>Il se servit un café ainsi qu'un croissant et observa les plateaux des deux guignols.

- Du gâteau au chocolat, un pain au chocolat, un chocolat chaud et du gâteau à la fraise que pour toi, Gabriel? Sérieux?  
>- J'ai un métabolisme rapide. Et c'est Gaby !<br>- Tu vas grossir mon beau.  
>- Roh Balthie tu peux parler! Ce que tu bouffes c'est dégoutant!<br>- Comment ça?

Il termina sa gorgée et répondit à la question.

- Je crois qu'il fait référence à la tartine que tu as beurrée et sur laquelle tu rajoutes une couche de Nutella. Sérieux, vous mangez des trucs dégoûtants dès le matin.  
>- Arrêtez, c'est trop bon!<p>

Il fit une grimace afin de faire comprendre son opinion et termina de manger. Il remarqua que Gabriel n'exagérait pas en disant que Castiel était discret. Lorsque celui-ci termina de manger, il se leva de tables et sortit après un léger sourire.  
>Il haussa les épaules et sortit à son tour quelques minutes après.<p>

- Hey! Tu t'appelles Dean? T'es le nouveau c'est ça?

Il se retourna vers un garçon plus âgé que lui et qui avait déjà des cheveux gris. Ses yeux étaient gris et pouvaient aussi sembler froids.

- Oui c'est bien moi.  
>- On cherche un joueur de poker et j'ai entendu dire que tu te débrouillais.<br>- C'est le cas. Mais on joue quoi ?  
>- Hmmm... Cigarettes, bières, drogues, photos cochonnes et parfois même des préservatifs! Quand on sort retrouver nos copines qui nous attendent dans la forêt on préfère avoir de quoi nous protéger. Et c'est frustrant de rester ici, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Enfin non, tu vois pas. Mais tu le sauras.<br>- Et c'est possible d'avoir un portable pour environ cinq minutes?  
>- Je pourrais te trouver ça en effet.<br>- Alors c'est OK. Quelle heure?  
>- Vingt et une heure.<br>- J'y serais.  
>- Ouais si tu survies à cette première journée!<p>

Il erra un moment dans les couloirs pensant qu'à cette heure-ci il venait à peine de se réveiller et que dans une heure il aurait rendez-vous devant le lycée avec son équipe de base-ball. Il embrasserait son ex copine mais amie devant tous les autres mecs de son lycée et serrait la main de ses amis. Il donnerait une petite tape sur le dos de son frère, mettant en garde tous ceux qui pourraient avoir la stupide envie de lui faire du mal et entrerait en cours en faisant un léger coucou au professeur.  
>Il soupira à nouveau, chose qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire depuis qu'il se mettait à se plaindre sur son sort. Il détestait ça, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Qu'avait-il fait de si mal...?<br>Il traversa la cour, entra dans le gymnase et admira un peu les tanks et avions de chasse en réparation. Un sénior lui demanda de sortir et il se dirigea vers la forêt.  
>Alors qu'il s'appuya contre l'un des arbres pour contempler un peu mieux la vue, il entendit un chuchotement.<br>Après avoir regardé partout autour de lui il se pensa légèrement schizophrène mais quelque chose lui tomba sur la tête.

- Si tu veux admirer la forêt, tu devrais monter.  
>- Castiel?<br>- Le seul et l'unique en effet!

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

- Non merci, je préfère rester ici.  
>- Comme tu veux.<p>

Alors que le silence se faisait et qu'il observait un écureuil traverser l'allée, il entendit à nouveau le bruit. Il leva la tête et s'émerveilla de la vue.  
>Le garçon était allongé sur une branche, la jambe droite repliée alors que le lecteur CD reposait dessus. Sa main droite, elle, tapait sa jambe gauche en rythme. Certains rayons du soleil qui venait à peine de se lever traversaient les feuilles et caressaient la silhouette de son coéquipier.<br>Il interpela le garçon qui l'ignora, trop absorbé par la musique. Alors qu'il allait s'apprêter à lui jeter un bout d'écorce, il entendit rire.

- C'est moi ou t'as aucune patience?  
>- Tu te moquais de moi?<br>- Du tout. Je déteste parler lorsque j'écoute une bonne musique. Que voulais-tu?  
>- Le titre.<br>- Tu vas te moquer.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui en demander la raison, le brun se courba et descendit de l'arbre avec une grâce qui lui était inconnue. C'était la première fois que des mouvements l'hypnotisaient tant.  
>Il reprit contenance quand l'autre s'éloigna de lui.<p>

- Allez, donne-moi le titre. Je te promets de ne pas me moquer.  
>- <span>Marching On<span>, de _One Republic_.

Il réfléchit un petit moment sous le regard intéressé du brun.

- C'est une bonne musique. J'aimerais beaucoup la réécouter.

Ils se sourirent et l'alarme retentit à nouveau.

- Tu connais _Simple Plan_?  
>- Ouais, pas trop mon style. Pourquoi?<br>- Tu connais la musique "Worse Day Ever" ?  
>- Je l'aime bien ouais.<br>- Ici, c'est l'impression que ça donne. Allez suis-moi, si on arrive en retard on le regrettera.

Il courut après son nouvel ami et rejoignit le reste du groupe. Les autres élèves les saluèrent mais ne les retint pas, sachant pertinemment ce qui pourrait les attendre s'ils étaient en retard de ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

* * *

><p>Quatre heures lui parurent interminables. Les gestes étaient les mêmes mais à chaque fois ses membres lui semblaient plus lourd et l'effort demandé semblait presque impossible. Et plus il regardait les autres faire, plus il se décourageait.<br>Sauter, courir, escalader, ramper, pas chassés, haies, sauter, courir, escalader, ramper, pas chassés, haies. Alors qu'il commençait à peine à se faire au rythme, le chef lui envoya un bâton pour du relai. Il utilisa ses dernières forces pour le donner à Castiel puis s'arrêta afin de reprendre son souffle. Le brun traça et il s'étonna de sa rapidité.  
>Ses poumons le brulaient à chaque bouffée d'air qui lui semblait pourtant primordiale. Il souffrait de respirer.<br>Il souffrait de vivre.  
>La voix forte de son chef lui cria de se remettre à courir et il obéit avec peine et se remit à son supplice.<br>Il sentit une main serrer son épaule et fut surpris de trouver ses colocataires.

- Allez mon grand!

Il essaya d'esquisser un sourire cependant vu la tête des trois autres, il n'était pas arrivé à ses fins.

- Allez-y, je vous rejoins.

Il articulait avec peine mais il arriva à leur faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Il avait sa fierté. Mal placée, certes. Mais sa fierté tout de même.  
>Sa dernière heure se termina et il salua Bobby en compagnie des autres.<br>Ils lui firent un sourire et se dirigèrent vers la cantine alors qu'il fit le tour du camp et s'allongea au pied de l'arbre. Il ferma ses yeux et se laissa bercer par le bruit du vent qui caressait les feuilles des arbres, le son des moineaux et le bruit des écureuils.  
>Le son de la vie.<br>Il s'endormit pendant quelques temps et se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son oreille.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Il se redressa et mit lui-même l'écouteur à son oreille. Le brun lui tendit un sandwich ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau.

- Je n'ai pas très faim.  
>- Tu devrais te forcer. La journée n'est pas encore finie.<p>

Il décida de suivre son conseil et commença à manger.  
>Après quelques secondes, le bruit de la batterie se fit entendre dans son oreille gauche, ainsi que la voix grave du chanteur.<p>

- _There's so many wars we fight, there's so many things we're not but with what we have I promise you that, we're marching on_.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de penser que la voix de Castiel était magnifique.  
>Il finit après quelques minutes son sandwich et se tourna vers son voisin qui observait un écureuil au loin.<p>

- Merci.

Le brun se contenta d'esquisser un sourire et de monter le volume pour "I love the way you lie".

- C'est moi ou tu apprécies ce genre de musique à la limite du déprimant?  
>- J'aime les musiques qui parlent des sentiments profonds que les autres ressentent.<br>- Pourquoi tu t'exclus?  
>- Je ne pense pas que j'ai assez vécu pour me mettre à leur niveau.<p>

C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une telle personne. Et il avait vraiment envie de le connaître d'avantage.

- Tu sais la plupart des gens aiment se grandir auprès des autres. Pourquoi tu fais le contraire?  
>- Je ne suis pas "la plupart des gens".<br>- Donc c'est juste pour être unique que tu agis ainsi? Tout le monde essaye d'être unique tu sais.  
>- C'est faux. Ou plutôt, ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Les gens ont peur de la différence et vivent selon certaines règles. Ceux qui ne s'y plient pas sont envoyés ici pour être façonnés afin de plaire à la société. L'aliénation est devenue contre nature.<br>- Alors en fin de compte, tu es contre ces camps?  
>- Non.<p>

Soit il était con, soit il avait vraiment du mal à suivre le raisonnement du brun à cause de sa fatigue. Ce dernier eut pitié de lui et ajouta:

- Il faut se dire que la société a besoin d'un modèle précis. Alors elle peut nous forger pour l'avenir. Cependant en dehors, on peut être nous-mêmes.  
>- Tu veux qu'on soit des lèche-culs quoi.<br>- Je n'irais pas jusque-là. En quoi faire les choses correctement pourrait être mal vu?  
>- Je sais pas... C'est cette idée de porter des masques qui m'insupporte. Et si on arrivait plus à être nous-mêmes, avec le temps?<br>- C'est à ça que servent les amis, non?  
>- Tu penses que les amis sont là pour nous rappeler qui nous sommes vraiment et nous aider dans la vie de tous les jours?<br>- Si ce n'est pas le cas, la vie est bien triste.  
>- La vie est cruelle.<p>

Il était quelqu'un de très pragmatique mais il s'en voulait un peu de l'être, devant quelqu'un comme Castiel.

- L'amour aussi est là pour ça. Peu importe sous quelle forme.  
>- Tu crois vraiment à ça?<br>- Si ce n'était pas le cas, notre espèce aurait déjà disparu.

Un utopiste.  
>Voilà ce qu'était le jeune homme.<br>Le pire c'était qu'il était irrémédiablement attiré par lui. Que ce soit ses yeux, ses gestes ou ses paroles, il avait l'impression d'être pris au piège. De ne pouvoir lui échapper.  
>Cet homme le fascinait.<br>Il comprenait enfin pourquoi tout le monde l'appréciait et le laissait tranquille. Ils le respectaient tous.

- Tu as l'habitude de faire du sport?

Il se retourna vers lui, assez étonné qu'il passe du coq à l'âne.

- J'étais capitaine de l'équipe de base-ball.  
>- Oh... En tout cas, tu te débrouilles plutôt bien.<br>- J'étais mort au bout de quatre heures, je te rappelle.  
>- Pour un premier entraînement, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Et puis c'était intensif. Oh, j'ai failli oublier, le chef te fait passer un message. Tu n'iras pas aux deux heures de combat cet après-midi, tu iras chez le psychiatre de l'école.<br>- Attends, je dois y aller deux heures? Deux heures à raconter mon enfance à quelqu'un pour qu'il me dise que si je suis ici c'est parce que ma mère m'a donné le biberon et pas le sein quand j'étais bébé?

L'idée d'avoir l'obligation de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas le répugnait.  
>Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, son ami ne rit pas. Il se contenta d'un sourire presque... Triste.<p>

- Tu sais, c'est le meilleur psychiatre de la région.  
>- Mais je n'ai aucun problème moi! C'est mon père qui devrait aller en voir un.<p>

La mâchoire de Castiel se contracta et il comprit qu'il était allé trop loin.

- Excuse-moi. Je suis fatigué et je viens de passer mes nerfs sur toi.  
>- Tu te rachèteras en me donnant ton dessert ce soir.<br>- Où tu vas?  
>- Il faut qu'on y aille pour les exercices idiots de confiance.<br>- Je peux très bien te faire confiance pour surveiller mon sommeil.  
>- ça ne marque pas comme ça! Allez.<p>

Il attrapa la fine main de son ami et le suivit, rejoignant ainsi le reste de son équipe.

* * *

><p>Les exercices de confiance l'avaient bien amusés. C'était ridicule mais relaxant.<br>Tous les "Hunters" s'entendaient bien et il avait déjà fait la connaissance de certains joueurs de pokers. Il s'excusa, leur avouant que dès la fin de la journée il se jetterait dans son lit. La nouvelle fut bien accueillie et on lui souhaita bien du courage pour le reste.  
>Il avait pensé au début qu'ils se moquaient de lui puis il avait fini par comprendre. Subir une telle torture pendant plusieurs mois changeait un homme. Et se rapprocher des autres était la seule solution pour ne pas devenir fou ou en finir avec sa vie.<br>Durant les deux heures il avait dû faire la chaise et être porté, attraper tour à tour les membres de son équipes, tendre un drap alors qu'ils réitéraient l'expérience mais cette fois-ci, en hauteur, et aussi tenir un élastique au niveau d'un de ses yeux, et l'étirer au maximum avec un binôme. Le but était de ne pas le lâcher.  
>Chose difficile d'ailleurs, lorsqu'on riait du ridicule de la situation. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi quelques personnes s'étaient rendues à la pharmacie.<br>Le reste des exercices était un peu moins ridicule, comme lancer un couteau à côté d'un coéquipier, mais il ne s'en rappelait plus trop.  
>Tout ce qu'il savait pour le moment c'était qu'il sentait la transpiration, qu'il suait un peu et qu'il devait voir le psychiatre.<p>

Il se rendit à l'accueil et la réceptionniste l'informa que la scéance se passait dans la pharmacie.  
>Il entra et s'assit sur la chaise en ne quittant pas du regard l'homme de couleur en costard cravate. Il ne savait même pas que ce genre de tenue était toléré dans ce camp.<p>

- Bonjour Dean, je me nomme Uriel et je suis ton psychiatre.

Il voulait bien dire qu'il ne pensait pas qu'un serveur de café pourrait être à cette place ou autre mais il abandonna. Il était si fatigué que l'ironie lui était hors de portée.

- B'jour.  
>- Bien, que fais-tu là Dean?<br>- J'utilise mes dernières forces à paraître compréhensible mais surtout à garder les yeux ouverts.  
>- Je te demandais ce que tu faisais dans ce camp. Mais ça tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas? Tu essayes de te cacher afin de fuire cette réalité car tu ne sais pas réellement ce que tu fais ici.<br>- Pourquoi poser les questions si vous avez réponse à tout?  
>- Pourquoi cacher ta souffrance?<br>- Parce qu'elle m'appartient.  
>- Tu gardes jalousement tes sentiments pour te rappeler que tu es en vie?<br>- Vous êtes assez doué pour connaître la réponse par vous-mêmes, non?

Il ne souhaitait pas répondre à ses questions car il savait qu'à chaque réponse, celui-ci en saurait plus à son sujet. Cependant il voulait juste avoir la paix, il ne voulait pas avoir l'ordre de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un.  
>Il voulait en avoir l'envie tout simplement. Il avait des droits. Il ne voulait pas être ici.<br>Mais il l'était.

- On va faire quelque chose. Tu vas me raconter tout ce que tu veux. Tout du moment que ça reste... Dans les normes on va dire.  
>- Comment ça?<br>- Pas de récits pornographiques c'est tout. Vas-y, je suis à l'écoute.

Il fut légèrement surpris mais se mit à parler de sport puis de base-ball pour ensuite se rapeller de ses amis qu'il avait laissé au lycée. Il parlait de ses responsabilités envers son petit frère avec qui il adorait se chamailler, de l'amour de sa mère et du respect qu'il avait pour son père.  
>Il s'arrêta là et remarqua qu'il avait parlé un peu plus d'une heure.<p>

- Eh ben voilà! Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien de te garder plus longtemps donc tu peux y aller.  
>- Sérieux?<br>- Oui, tu as besoin de repos.  
>- Merci.<p>

Il le salua et se rendit vers ses dortoirs.  
>Après une douche qui lui fit le plus grand bien, il enfila un boxer et un T-shirt puis se roula dans ses draps.<br>Il était exténué et n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir mais avant, il sortit son mp3 et chercha une musique.  
>Il ferma les yeux tout en tendant l'oreille.<p>

_And I feel like I'm living the worst day_  
><em> over and over again.<em>  
><em> And I feel like the summer is leaving again.<em>  
><em> I feel like I'm living the worst day.<em>  
><em> I feel like you're gone.<em>  
><em> And every day is the worst day ever.<em>

* * *

><p>Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et je vous remercierai aussi de me laisser votre avis! Parce que j'ai sacrifié tout mon dimanche pour ça! :P<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour les filles! Alors que je suis censée réviser mon oral blanc de français, j'écris... Tss! Terrible ça.

Je tenais à toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews et surtout vos commentaires instructifs! **Aniyaoi**, **MoOonshine** [roh toi, jte lâche pas...è_é], **Souly** [bienvenue! C'est un plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice!], **ILoveThemAllEqually** [... Je me remets toujours pas de ce que tu m'as dit...], **KaM26** [voilà ta suite ;)], **ChikaDelSol** [ooooooh navrée! Balthazar dans toute mes fanfictions aura le physique de **SEBASTIAN ROCHE **c'est un de mes grands chéris], **Amandine** [tu sais que j't adore :p], **CaptainPLine** [merci pour ta review qui m'a donné le courage de finir ce chapitre. J'attends tes autres remarques avec impatience]

Oh et vous êtes priées de répondre à cette question: Un lemon? Des préférences quant au dominant/Dominé?

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Dean se boucha les oreilles au bruit de l'alarme. Le réveil était plus que difficile pour lui, surtout après la journée terrible qu'il avait passé.  
>Il avait de très nombreuses courbatures mais ne voulait surtout pas s'en plaindre.<br>Comme à son premier jour, Castiel sauta de son lit, envoya son oreiller sur Gabriel et couru vers la salle de bain afin de se réveiller d'avantage et de s'habiller.  
>Il finit par se lever et mit son pantalon avant de faire son lit. Il s'étira et grimaça lorsque tous ses os craquèrent.<p>

- Dean, attrape.

Il attrapa le linge humide envoyé par Castiel qui s'enferma à nouveau dans la salle de bain, et s'humidifia le visage afin de se réveiller.  
>Balthazar et le châtain commençaient déjà à se chamailler car le premier n'avait pas cessé de bouger dans son sommeil créant une réaction en chaîne et réveillant Gabriel par la même occasion.<br>Enfin, Castiel sortit de la salle de bain alors que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Il savait que Bobby était censé entrer dix minutes après l'alarme mais il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Il avait toujours été un peu lent le matin.

* * *

><p>Trois jours.<p>

Il était ici depuis trois jours et il n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Les exercices du matin étaient un véritable Enfer et à chaque fois, il rampait pratiquement jusqu'à la forêt afin de se reposer un peu. Castiel qui avait l'habitude de se rendre là-bas à chaque moment de pose, lui apportait quelque chose à boire et à manger, ainsi que de la bonne musique.  
>Maintenant qu'il avait fait connaissance avec son équipe, passer trente minutes à écouter de la musique avec un des membres sans lui parler n'était pas trop gênant.<br>Il était arrivé dans ce camp mardi soir et n'avait presque pas eu de moment à lui.  
>Le week-end était entièrement libre donc il supposait qu'il allait rester à ne rien faire, mais il pensait surtout à ce soir.<p>

Une partie de poker avec des gars presque aussi doués que lui, paraissait-il.

Il avait toujours été joueur et adorait se frotter à plus fort que lui. Il finissait toujours par gagner, de toute façon.  
>Sa victoire lui permettrait d'appeler pendant cinq minutes Cassie afin de la mettre au courant. La pauvre devait être terriblement inquiète puisqu'elle était certainement sans nouvelle.<br>Il prit sa douche après tout le monde et mit le fameux pantalon-jogging militaire. Il commençait presque à en avoir assez de mettre toujours les mêmes habits.

Il s'étira un peu et sortit de la salle de bain.

Gabriel et Balthazar était allongé par terre à la recherche de quelque chose, lui semblait-il. Castiel, lui, avait disparu. Le jeune homme semblait à la recherche d'un endroit calme et serein comme s'il souhaitait se mettre en phase avec la Nature.

Comme s'il cherchait plus que de se mêler aux autres.  
>Comme s'il voulait faire partie de tout et de rien à la fois.<p>

Cependant ce qui lui faisait plaisir, c'était qu'ils passaient toujours leur heure de déjeuner ensemble. Le brun semblait partager avec lui ce moment de plénitude et il ne pouvait que l'en remercier.

Il sortit de la chambre après avoir informé les deux autres de l'endroit où il se rendait, et ils lui souhaitèrent bon courage.  
>Il passa devant le self mais ne s'attarda pas d'avantage: vers vingt et une heure les lieux étaient occupés par certaines bandes qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas contrarier.<br>Il entra alors dans la salle de repos et s'assit à la place que les autres lui avaient laissée après les avoir tous salués.  
>Apparemment, c'était Nick qui mélangeait les cartes.<p>

- On va voir de quoi tu es capable! T'as de quoi miser?  
>- Montre et cigarettes ça va?<br>- Ouais ça le fait.

Il gardait les cigarettes de Cassie qui avait trop peur que ses parents découvrent son attachement pour ces idioties cancérigènes. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle lui en voudrait de les jouer, dans le cas présent.  
>Il s'assit un peu plus confortablement et observa les cartes.<p>

* * *

><p>Le silence était pesant et tous les regards étaient sur lui.<br>Il posa un dernier regard sur le carré de roi de son adversaire et sourit en montrant ses cartes.

- Quint Flush Royal!

Tous les autres l'applaudirent et lui tapèrent le dos, histoire de.  
>Cependant il recula lorsque son adversaire l'accusa de tricherie. Nick arrêta à temps le mauvais perdant qui se leva brusquement et sortit de la salle de repos afin de se calmer, selon ses ordres. Le mélangeur de cartes semblait vraiment être le 'roi' des abeilles.<p>

Il prit le téléphone et l'éloigna du groupe.

Il composa le numéro de la jeune femme sur le vieux Nokia et sourit lorsque celle-ci décrocha après deux tonalités.

- Cassie, c'est moi Dean.  
>- Dean! Chéri, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Le prof principal nous a dit que t'avais été transféré dans un autre lycée!<br>- J'ai raconté à mes parents ce que je t'ai dit et mon père n'a pas apprécié.  
>- Oh non... T'es où exactement?<br>- Dans un établissement pour jeunes délinquants, ma belle. Je te dis pas le planning d'enfer qu'on a! Avant de te raconter ça, t'as vu mes parents? Et Sammy?  
>- J'ai pas du tout croisé ta mère mais ton frère oui. Il rase les murs et ne parle à personne. Je suis désolée de te dire ça, tu sais que ça me tue de t'apporter de mauvaises nouvelles.<br>- Oui mais tu sais aussi que j'apprécie la vérité. Vous prenez soin de lui OK?

Il se faisait violence pour ne pas bégayer. Il avait toujours été très proche de son petit frère et jamais il ne s'était éloigné de la maison plus d'une nuit.  
>Il préféra changer de sujet et lui révéler son emploi du temps, puis ils se souhaitèrent bon courage et il raccrocha.<br>Il rendit le téléphone à Nick et partit dormir.  
>Dans la chambre, Gabriel et Balthazar faisait un bras de fer alors que Castiel dormait. Il les salua à nouveau, se moqua gentiment d'eux et les sermonna pour le bruit qu'ils faisaient.<p>

Il se reposa enfin.

* * *

><p>Il s'était réveillé de mauvaise humeur, l'alarme sonnant même le week-end.<br>Contrairement à d'habitude, Castiel ne sauta pas du lit. Celui-ci se contenta de se baisser afin de lui parler.

- Il est huit heures et le chef vient nous chercher dans trente minutes. On va courir une heure sur la route et dans la forêt.  
>- Et on mange quand?<br>- Juste avant d'y aller. A neuf heures pile on a rendez-vous sur le terrain.  
>- Et demain, on aura le droit à une grasse matinée?<br>- C'est quoi ce truc?

Il se réfugia dans son oreiller à l'humour de Castiel.

- Pas de grasse matinée le week-end! Ça va trop loin!

Il se renfrogna d'avantage en entendant tous les autres rire, puis il sortit de son lit. Hier soir, il n'avait pas eu la force de retirer son pantalon.  
>Il s'étira et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se rincer le visage.<br>Le fait que les autres n'aient pas bougé l'amusa et il prit son mp3 dans sa main. Il le tendit à Castiel qui l'invita silencieusement à monter dans son lit, se redressant.  
>Il monta alors silencieusement et essaya de calmer ses tremblements.<br>Trop occupé à s'assoir de manière confortable, il ne remarqua pas les sourires de Gabriel et Balthazar. Enfin, il mit son lecteur en route et tendit un écouteur à son voisin qui le mit à son oreille sans attendre.  
>Il mit la musique en marche et ferma les yeux.<p>

_Do you remember standing on a broken field_  
><em>White crippled wings beating the sky<em>  
><em>The harbingers of war with their nature revealed<em>  
><em>And our chances flowing by<em>  
><em>If I can let the memory heal<em>  
><em>I will remember you with me on that field<em>  
><em>When I thought that I fought this war alone<em>  
><em>You were there by my side on the frontline<em>  
><em>When I thought that I fought without a cause<em>  
><em>You gave me a reason to try<em>

Il se tourna vers le brun pour savoir ce que celui-ci en pensait et il se congratula. Vu le sourire mélancolique de son ami, la musique lui plaisait énormément. Il répéta la lecture plusieurs fois puis Castiel sauta du lit et se rendit dans la salle de bain afin de se réveiller.  
>Il arrêta alors la musique et aperçu les regards des deux autres.<p>

- Quoi?  
>- On n'a jamais eu le droit de monter dans son lit.<br>- Certainement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie que vous y foutiez le bordel.

Il se décida à descendre l'échelle et la serrant de toutes ses forces alors que les guignols s'habillaient.  
>Lorsqu'il toucha enfin le sol, il soupira un grand coup. Il ne fut pas trop surpris de voir Bobby en même temps que Castiel sortait de la salle de bain.<br>Ils se mirent en ligne et saluèrent leur chef.

- Free Will!  
>- Chef, oui chef!<br>- Je vais vous poser une question! C'est la première et dernière fois que je vais vous demander votre avis, est-ce bien claire?  
>- Chef, oui chef!<br>- Vous pouvez tenir jusqu'à neuf heures et demie sans manger?

Ils se jetèrent un regard en coin. Les questions pièges, ils les connaissaient. Un non pourrait les faire regretter pendant plusieurs jours leur idiotie.

- Chef, oui chef!  
>- Bien, suivez-moi.<p>

Ils sortirent du dortoir et remarquèrent qu'ils étaient bien les seuls à devoir courir. Cependant, se plaindre ne leur était même pas passé par la tête.  
>Il suivit ses trois camarades à l'avant, ainsi que Bobby qui lui, pédalait, et les rattrapa après quelques instants. Il se douta un instant qu'ils l'attendaient mais il préféra ne faire aucune remarque.<p>

Il appréciait de courir en dehors du camp, il avait presque l'impression d'être libre. C'était comme s'il respirait un air nouveau. Et ça lui faisait le plus grand bien.  
>La route était déserte et propre, et il comprit qu'ils étaient en hauteur lorsqu'il aperçut le village un peu plus loin. Celui-ci était isolé mais semblait étrangement vivant. Il se fit la promesse de le visiter et continua à courir.<p>

Ils descendirent ensuite un chemin sinueux et coururent dans la forêt. Il faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises à cause des branches et des racines qui jonchaient le sol.  
>Il fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur un lac et il se promit d'y retourner. Décidément, il découvrait de très beaux endroits dans un tel lieu.<br>Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et il s'étira comme tous les autres, alors que leur chef se dirigeait vers le garage pour ranger son vélo.

Lorsque ce dernier revint, ils s'étaient à nouveau redressés et mis en ligne. Ils saluèrent Bobby et se rendirent à la cafétéria.

- Dean au cas où tu aurais oublié, les plateaux sont justes là.  
>- Merci Gaby je sais! Je comptais petit-déjeuner au lac. Vous voulez vous joindre à moi?<p>

Il se servit sans attendre leur réponse mais s'arrêta à l'entrée, montrant qu'il ne se forçait pas à les accueillir pour son pique-nique.  
>Gabriel et Balthazar échangèrent un sourire, prirent de tout et le rejoignirent en courant alors que Castiel s'avançait lentement vers lui avec un chocolat chaud et un croissant.<p>

Comme d'habitude.

Il ne s'intéressait pas spécialement à ce qu'il prenait chaque matin mais sans réellement le vouloir, certaines informations étaient répertoriées dans son cerveau.  
>Comme le fait que Castiel aime mettre trois sucres dans son chocolat chaud mais un croissant nature.<br>Comme le fait qu'il adore la musique traitant de la guerre ou des sentiments profonds.  
>Comme le fait qu'il préfère prendre une douche avec l'eau brulante, plutôt que tiède ou froide pour se réveiller.<br>Comme le fait qu'il soit véritablement curieux mais discret. Il ne pensait pas que c'était de la timidité... C'était plutôt de la retenue.  
>Comme s'il ne cherchait pas à s'imposer.<p>

Enfin, comme si tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était vivre une vie remplie car il ne se pensait pas vraiment en vie.  
>Castiel avait le don de l'intriguer et de faire presque parti de lui en l'espace de quelque jour à peine. Son intérêt pour lui le mettait mal à l'aise mais lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité du brun, il n'y pensait plus. Tous ses sens étaient dirigés vers cet individu mystérieux.<p>

Et le mystérieux, ça a le don d'attirer les pauvres mortels!

Il avança en silence aux côtés de son ami alors que les deux autres étaient à l'avant, s'amusant de tout et de rien. Ils étaient faciles à vivre un peu comme lui, mais il avait du mal à se mêler à eux.  
>Il était quelqu'un de plutôt rancunier et n'arrivait pas à pardonner à son père pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. L'injustice le révoltait.<br>Il se posa lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bord du lac, burent et mangèrent tranquillement pour le brun et lui, contrairement aux deux zigotos. Puis il finit par s'allonger et s'endormir avec Castiel assit à ses côtés, un écouteur dans l'une de ses oreilles.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se sentit étrangement... Seul. Il comprit ce sentiment lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux et n'aperçut personne à ses côtés. Castiel véhiculait une aura bien précise et il arrivait apparemment à se rendre compte de son absence sans sa vision. A un moment il pensa à se faire interner mais il abandonna de suite cette idée: il l'était déjà.

Il se leva, craqua son dos et s'approcha des autres membres de son équipe qui se bronzait le dos au soleil tout en parlant entre eux. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait faire des messes basses. Au contraire, normalement ils parlaient fort et se fichaient de qui les entendaient.

- Salut les gars.  
>- Hey Dean, bien dormi?<br>- Ouais. Balthie, Gabby, vous avez pas faim?

Il n'eut pas besoin d'une réponse puisque les deux se levèrent brusquement, mirent leur T-shirt et se dirigèrent vers l'établissement à grand pas. Décidément, ils étaient de véritables ventres sur pattes!  
>Alors qu'ils avaient passé l'accueil et s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le self, il s'arrêta.<p>

- Dîtes, où est Castiel?

Les deux guignols échangèrent un sourire malicieux et Gabriel l'informa du possible emplacement de l'objet de ses pensées.

- Attendez. Y a une bibliothèque ici?  
>- Ben oui! Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on était illettré, chéri!<p>

Le dernier mot résonna dans sa tête et il envoya un regard noir à Balthazar qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Je vais le chercher.  
>- Nous on va s'occuper de garder vos places!<br>- Et en profiter pour manger en même temps.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, légèrement désespéré, puis suivit leurs instructions.  
>Lorsqu'il entra dans la bibliothèque, il ne remarqua pas l'ombre d'un chat mais continua à s'avancer. Peut-être que certaines étagères cachaient le brun.<p>

Il avança lentement, le silence le mettant mal à l'aise.  
>Au détour d'une allée, il vit deux silhouettes serrées l'une contre l'autre. Il s'avança encore plus lentement, afin de deviner à qui elles appartenaient puis recula brusquement sous la surprise. Deux orbes bleus bien connus le fixaient.<br>Il ne distinguait aucune émotion alors il resta fixé au sol, à attendre il ne savait trop quoi.

Enfin les deux silhouettes se détachèrent l'une de l'autre et il reconnut l'allure féminine. Que faisait une femme, les cheveux rouge-sang qui plus est, dans un tel endroit?  
>Castiel s'éloigna d'elle après lui avoir parlé puis le rejoint.<br>Il ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre.

- Je...euh... Je suis venu te chercher pour déjeuner.

Il se sentit encore plus embarrassé car Castiel se contenta d'un hochement de tête et d'un léger sourire. Il n'avait jamais autant détesté le silence et son étrange chance.  
>Tomber sur deux personnes en train de s'enlacer au milieu des étagères d'une bibliothèque dans un camp pour délinquants... Il n'y avait que lui pour faire une telle chose. Il décida de se féliciter plutôt que de désespérer puis se rapprocha un peu plus de son ami.<br>Un sentiment bien connu l'envahit et il se détesta. Pourquoi Diable ressentait-il de la jalousie?

Il décida de se concentrer sur autre chose et ces beaux hamburgers un peu plus loin retinrent son attention. Hamburgers et frites le samedi? Avec tarte aux citrons? Alors que les autres jours il avait préféré le sandwich à ces macaronis goûts poulet. Par contre la gélatine de couleur bleu lui avait plu.  
>Un grand sourire ne quittait plus son visage et il rejoint le reste de l'équipe avec la même tête.<p>

- Euh Dean, c'est quoi cette tête? T'as tiré un coup pour être aussi heureux?  
>- Mais non crétin! Y a mon plat préféré le weekend, Balthie!<br>- Ben ouais! C'est histoire qu'on ait assez de graisses à brûler pour la semaine.  
>- C'est le plat typique américain!<br>- Après on se demande pourquoi il y a tant d'obèses...

Il se renfrogna et bouda le reste du repas. Cependant il remarqua que la gêne entre le rêveur et lui ne s'était pas dissipée entièrement.  
>Il s'en voulut mais toutes ses pensées rationnelles le quittèrent lorsqu'il attaqua son hamburger. Dieu avait dû toucher à ce plat pour qu'il soit aussi divin... Il réussit à retenir ses gémissements de bonheur après quatre bouchées.<br>Lorsqu'enfin son ventre fut rempli, il termina son verre d'eau et remarqua que Castiel semblait l'attendre.

- Peux-tu m'accorder un peu de ton temps, Dean?  
>- Oui, bien sûr. A plus les gars.<br>- A plus! Pas trop de conneries hein?  
>- Parlez pour vous.<p>

Il sortit du self en compagnie de Castiel qui le fit entrer par une petite cage d'escalier, après la salle d'accueil. Il fut extrêmement surpris de se retrouver sur le toit de la piscine. Il ne pensait même pas qu'il y en avait une.  
>Il se concentra à ne pas regarder par la grande vitre qui surmontait la piscine et s'avança tout en se tenant aux barrières.<br>Ils finirent par s'asseoir côté à côte, toujours étrangement proche. C'était ainsi que ça devait être pour lui, et pas autrement. Il devait pouvoir imaginer la chaleur de son ami et sentir son odeur.

- Je suppose que tu t'interroges sur ce que tu as vu un peu plus tôt.  
>- Oui mais je ne te force pas à m'éclairer.<br>- Je me sens obligé de le faire en fait. Bref, la personne que tu as vu me serrer dans ses bras est la bibliothécaire. C'est aussi ma grande sœur, Anna.

Il était réellement surpris. Sa grande sœur, du moins ce qu'il en avait vu, ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup. Cependant il se refusa à faire part de sa remarque au brun. Celui-ci risquait bien de se renfermer pour de bon.

- Elle est très protective et tactile, contrairement à moi.  
>- Tu as d'autre frères et sœurs?<p>

Au moins une question qu'il pouvait poser. Ce qui était étrange avec Castiel, c'était qu'il choisissait vraiment ses mots afin de ne pas risquer de faire mal les choses.

- Oui j'ai un grand frère, Michael.  
>- J'ai un petit frère, Sammy. Enfin il déteste que je l'appelle ainsi, mais j'adore. Je suis très proche de lui et le savoir si loin de moi est très étrange.<p>

Il supposait que s'il s'ouvrait, son ami se sentirait plus en confiance.  
>Il remarquait malgré tout que s'ouvrir à quelqu'un dans un tel endroit, l'apaisait. Pas énormément, mais il ne pouvait pas le nier.<p>

- Je ne suis pas très proche de mon frère. Il est entré dans l'armée à l'âge voulu puis ne revenait que lorsqu'il était en permission. Je l'aime beaucoup puisque nous partageons le même sang et qu'un lien profond nous unit mais je ne le connais pas.  
>- Pourtant entre frères, on partage plus de choses normalement.<br>- Je suis plus une gêne pour lui.

Zone dangereuse, il l'avait compris.  
>Il décida malgré tout de tenter le coup.<p>

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en serais une.  
>- Je suis ici pour une raison bien précise Dean. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez tous croire, je ne suis pas un saint.<br>- Tu nous en veux de te placer en si haute estime?  
>- Je suis ici à cause du psychiatre Dean.<p>

Alors là... Il était estomaqué. Rien dans son comportement ne montrait des signes d'une maladie mentale. A part peut-être l'aliénation... Être étrangé de sa propre personne.

- Tu as quel genre de problème?  
>- Des troubles psychotiques.<br>- Un peu comme la schizophrénie?

Il connaissait légèrement le sujet, l'ayant déjà survolé. Le père de Cassie était à l'hôpital psychiatrique et il avait toujours été présent lorsqu'elle lui rendait visite.  
>Il savait à quel point il était difficile pour elle de supporter une telle situation. Cette maladie avait détruit leur famille.<p>

- Je suis sujet aux troubles délirants. C'est lorsqu'une personne a des délires dénués de sens car basés sur de fausses idées.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il était soulagé que ce ne soit pas la schizophrénie.  
>Il se racla la gorge.<p>

- Et tu vas mieux?  
>- Je n'ai eu aucune idée délirante, hallucination ou perturbation des perceptions, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends.<br>- Pourquoi tu restes ici alors?

Il essayait de prendre un ton détaché mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir concerné pour son nouvel ami. Ce dernier sembla remarquer son manège mais ne s'en offusqua pas.

- Normalement je suis guéri mais je crains une rechute. Il y a très peu de risque mais je ne sens pas que je suis prêt à quitter cet endroit.  
>- Pourquoi ne pas aller dans un centre plus spécialisé?<p>

Son ami pouvait très bien aller dans un établissement différent de celui-ci. En plus, il se doutait que le stress et l'anxiété soit très bon pour quelqu'un de fragile mentalement...

- Michael est dans l'armée et a un poste important. Pour son image, il a préféré m'envoyer ici et recommander le meilleur psychologue pour l'école.

Il savait que dans la vie tout était une affaire d'image alors il préféra ne pas critiquer le comportement d'un haut gradé. Après tout, s'il était là, c'était pour le même raison mais pour une cause différente.  
>Il se contenta de s'excuser pour il ne savait trop quelle raison et s'installa un peu plus confortablement, laissant son dos se poser sur le mur frais.<p>

- Et toi, pour quelle raison tu es là?

Il avait prié pour ne pas que le brun lui pose la question, mais il savait qu'il lui devait une réponse. Il avait presque honte de lui et n'était pas prêt à lui répondre.  
>Il craignait que celui-ci ne se moque et que leur relation ne soit plus la même. Celle qu'ils entretenaient était profonde et il n'avait pas spécialement besoin de mots.<br>Il soupira mais voulu tout de même l'avertir.

- Écoute ce que je vais te dire risque vraiment de faire défaut à notre... Amitié.

Il ne savait pas trop s'il pouvait appeler ça comme ça, mais chez lui l'amitié était quelque chose de très difficile à accorder puisqu'il fallait faire de même avec la confiance. Il avait beaucoup de 'potes' mais très peu d'amis.  
>Cependant ce qu'il vivait avec Castiel était moins superficiel.<p>

- Tu penses que je suis idiot au point de ne me soucier que de tes actions passées. De plus, je ne pense pas que tu as fait pire que Nick qui est un démon.

Il réfléchit un moment puis se dit qu'il fallait se lancer.

- J'ai avoué à mes parents ressentir des sentiments pour un de mes amis. Pour mon père ça a été l'horreur et il m'a envoyé ici pour me remettre sur 'le droit chemin' comme il le dit si bien. Le directeur lui en doit une donc il a dû lui mentir sur un crime mineur et lui demander de m'intégrer ici.

Il s'en voulait de lui avoir avoué son plus grand secret, celui qu'il avait du mal à accepter lui-même. Cassie l'avait compris et montré son support, chose qui lui avait permis d'avoir assez confiance en lui pour le révéler à ses parents. Cependant la réaction excessive de son père le faisait douter.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait encore des personnes si coincées.  
>- Tu n'es pas dérangé que je sois aussi attiré par la gente masculine?<br>- Je serais dérangé que tu sois attiré par les animaux. Et je comprends qu'on puisse être intéressé par quelqu'un du même sexe.

Il s'amusa de la réponse de Castiel qui eut pour résultat de le détendre.  
>Il s'allongea et posa sa tête sur la cuisse du brun qui le regarda avec un air interrogateur.<p>

- Si je couche, autant le faire convenablement. Tu crois pas?  
>- Si.<p>

Il s'émerveilla un instant du sourire amusé de son ami puis contempla le ciel.  
>Il pouvait se sentir incroyablement petit face à cette étendue bleue, ce qu'il était, et ses problèmes semblaient s'envoler.<br>Pendant juste un moment, il voulait se sentir en osmose avec ce monde, se sentir accepter.  
>La chaleur et l'odeur de son ami l'apaisa encore plus et il finit par s'endormir.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il se réveilla Castiel écoutait de la musique et ne remarqua même pas qu'il le fixait. Il bailla, signalant son réveil, puis se redressa et lui demandant s'il avait beaucoup dormi.<p>

- Un peu moins d'une heure. Il est quinze heures.

Il se leva et aida le brun qui devait être tout courbaturé à cause de sa position.  
>Ils descendirent les escaliers et rencontrèrent Bobby.<p>

- Vous voilà! Je vous cherche depuis presque cinq minutes. Vous avez des visites, les jeunes.

Ils le remercièrent et se rendirent tous les deux à la salle consacrée aux visites.  
>Il avait réellement l'impression d'être en prison.<br>Il entra dans la salle, censée être une salle de classe, et s'assit à la table occupée par sa mère et son petit frère alors que son ami faisait la même chose un peu plus loin, devant son frère certainement.  
>Il sourit à sa famille alors que sa mère commençait déjà à pleurer. Il lui serra la main afin qu'elle se ressaisisse, sachant qu'elle souffrait énormément de son absence. Sa mère était comme ça. Toujours à l'écoute, elle faisait que leur monde tourne correctement.<p>

- Tu nous manques tellement.  
>- Maman, je suis ici depuis trois voire quatre jours.<br>- Comment c'est? Tu manges correctement?  
>- Oui maman, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas si horrible qu'il n'y paraît.<p>

Il se força à sourire mais il savait très bien que devant ses proches, il était très mauvais menteur. Ne supportant pas le regard de reproche que sa mère lui lançait, il se tourna vers son cadet.

- Alors Sammy, ça va bien à l'école?  
>- C'est Sam! J'ai douze ans, je suis au collège tu te rappelles? Ou sinon, ça va bien...<p>

Il remarqua que son frère lui mentait et retenu sa colère. Les petites brutes de la classe de Samuel lui menaient la vie dure et il était toujours là pour le défendre. Cependant, il n'y avait personne à part ses amis pour le protéger.  
>Il décida de changer de sujet.<p>

- Et avec Jess alors?  
>- Comment ça, 'avec Jess'?<p>

Il s'amusa de la gêne évidente du plus jeune.

- Tu lui as avoué tes sentiments?  
>- C'est une fille très populaire tu sais. Je suis le gars invisible moi. Un peu comme Peter Parker dans tes bande-dessinés.<br>- ça va faire des années que je ne les ai pas touchées, mais je me souviens d'une chose. Peter finit par sortir avec Marie-Jane.

Il se pencha afin de lui ébouriffer les cheveux puis se rassit convenablement sous le regard inquisiteur de sa mère qui avait repris contenance.

- Dean... A propos de ce qu'on a parlé...  
>- Eh ben quoi?<p>

Il savait de quoi elle voulait parler cependant un bruit retint son attention. Le frère de Castiel venait de frapper la table avec son point sous le regard imperturbable de son ami.

- Je voulais savoir si quelqu'un avait retenu ton attention. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire mais j'accepte tout ce que tu as dit et... Je t'encourage même à ne pas avoir honte de toi.

Il hocha la tête, ne se sentant pas de la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle faisait. Si jamais il parlait, il risquait de se mettre à pleurer.  
>Son frère qui n'avait rien compris se leva et le regarda légèrement gêné.<p>

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sammy? Tu veux comparer nos tailles?  
>- J'aimerais juste... Te serrer dans mes bras. Mais tu vas me dire que ça fait fillette et tout...<p>

Il se leva et prit son frère dans ses bras. Il le serra si fort qu'il l'entendit gémir de douleur, alors que ses os craquaient.  
>Son cadet avait besoin de le savoir présent, et il avait besoin de la même chose. Savoir que même à 50km l'un de l'autre, ils étaient là. Il se détacha et se rassit puis tourna la tête vers le brun qui le regardait. Il lui fit un sourire d'encouragement et fut surpris de recevoir une réponse de son ami.<br>Il reposa son regard sur sa mère qui souriait légèrement, complice. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas été très discrets et celle-ci s'imaginait déjà des choses.

- Raconte-moi comment ça se passe, mon chéri.

Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir et lui avoua donc tout ce qu'il faisait dans cette école. Des exercices physiques à la limite de la torture, aux exercices de combat où il ne s'était entraîné qu'avec le professeur.  
>Il l'informa de la reprise des cours qui avait lieu le lundi suivant puis lui parla de son équipe. Son frère les appréciait déjà alors que sa mère s'inquiétait puisqu'elle savait que seuls les délinquants étaient admis ici.<br>Finalement l'heure se termina et il se leva avant de les saluer une dernière fois.

- Prend bien soin de toi mon chéri.  
>- Oui maman.<br>- Cassie passera te voir à dix-neuf heures aujourd'hui. Vu qu'il n y a le droit qu'à une seule visite, elle t'attendra devant l'entrée.  
>- Merci maman.<p>

Il l'embrassa et fit de même avec son petit frère avant de se tourner vers Castiel qui semblait l'attendre devant la porte. Il leur fit un signe de la main alors qu'ils partaient, puis rejoint son ami, la mine sombre.  
>Ce qu'ils pouvaient lui manquer...<p>

- Je sors faire un tour au village, tu me suis? J'ai besoin de piles en plus.  
>- Avec plaisir.<p>

Il lui sourit, reconnaissant. Le brun s'inquiétait certainement pour lui.  
>C'est avec cette pensée qu'il quitta l'établissement.<p>

* * *

><p>J'en ai plus qu'assez! Je trouve que ce chapitre fait très -voire trop- surplace ! Le pire c'est que je pensais pas que les 34 de la journée serait si long à écrire... Bref j'ai déjà une idée de la moitié de mon prochain chapitre en tout cas.

La musique utilisée est War, de Poets of the Fall! Personnellement, j'adore!

Maintenant, reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Bien le bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices!

Que dire à part que vos chères reviews me donnent le courage d'affronter ce monde terrible? Navré j'ai tendance à dire n'importe quoi parfois.

Bref pour aller à l'essentiel je remercie toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire, de me laisser une review et de mettre ma fiction dans leurs Alert. ça me fait chaud au coeur.

Malgré mes examens et mon manque d'envie d'écrire (ne me frappez pas, on s'égare tous.) et ben j'ai trouvé le temps de finir ce chapitre. Qui est d'ailleurs, bien plus long que les précédents! Oui oui, vous avez devant vous du 31ko.

Vous pouvez donc bénir **MoOonshine** [bientôt...Bientôt...] , **Chikyreby37**, **Aniyao**i, **xLili3** [oh yeah :p], **Souly** [tu peux me tutoyer, et je te remercie d'apprécier autant mon histoire], **ILovethemAllEqually** [spèce de rebelle], **darkmoonlady**, **Melancolic-Wolf**, **Amandine Tartine** et** Lyla** car ce sont bien elles qui m'ont donné l'envie de continuer ^^

Sur ce je vous lâche, bonne lecture je l'espère.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Dean observa le paysage tout en marchant. C'était la deuxième fois en à peine une journée qu'il passait par là, mais il était toujours autant émerveillé.  
>Il se dégageait du petit chemin comme une atmosphère lugubre mais aussi paisible et solennelle.<br>Juste devant lui, Castiel ne disait pas un mot et avançait en silence.  
>Toujours aussi proche l'un de l'autre, ils se frôlaient sans réellement s'en rendre compte.<br>Enfin, le chemin sinueux aboutit sur un petit village. Les routes étaient faites de pavés, les trottoirs étaient plutôt minces et les maisons semblaient anciennes mais en bon état.  
>Il n'avait vraiment pas l'impression d'être en Amérique. Il avait vu des documentaires sur les petits villages d'Europe et avait presque l'impression d'y être.<br>Il observa les alentours tout en marchant aux côtés du brun cette fois. Une pharmacie, deux supermarchés, trois bars, deux cafés et des magasins pour les fournitures scolaires. Apparemment, à quelques minutes se trouvait un autre village un peu plus moderne.  
>Castiel l'entraîna dans le supermarché et ils achetèrent des piles et du shampoing; sa mère lui ayant donné cinquante dollars avant de partir, il n'eut aucun problème à payer.<br>Ils continuèrent leur marche et s'arrêtèrent sur un pont.

- Tu sais ce que ça me rappelle?

Il n'avait pas parlé depuis un petit moment et sa voix était un peu enrouée donc il se racla la gorge. Son ami se contenta d'hausser les épaules pour lui signifier qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

- Ocean's twelve. Lorsque Rustie et Daniel se retrouvent à Amsterdam à cause de l'ex de Tess qui veut récupérer ses millions. Ils se promènent et traversent un pont semblable à celui-ci! C'est à ce moment qu'ils décident de soulever les pilons de la maison de quelqu'un pour avoir un meilleur angle de tire et le voler sans tracas.  
>- C'était un bon film.<p>

Il se rappela alors que ce quelqu'un que l'équipe avait cherché à voler était sujet à des troubles mentaux et se détesta. Il avait gaffé.  
>Il grimaça et se caressa l'arrière de la nuque, habitude qu'il avait lorsqu'il était gêné.<p>

- Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je t'ai dit que j'avais eu des problèmes de cet ordre-là que tu dois éviter de faire ne serait-ce que des références. Tu risques vraiment de ne pas t'en sortir ou sinon.  
>- T'as raison, désolé. J'ai paniqué pour rien.<p>

Il esquissa un sourire forcé alors que Castiel semblait réfléchir.  
>Il lui proposa alors d'aller se poser dans un café, ne voulant pas que le brun arrive à la conclusion dont il venait d'arriver.<br>Son comportement envers son ami était maladroit et il se souciait sans arrêt de ses sentiments. Décidément, il tenait à lui.

Ils se posèrent sur la terrasse d'un café, et il commanda une bière alors que son camarade se contenta d'un soda. La tête surprise qu'il avait dû faire devait vraiment être amusante pour arracher un sourire au brun.  
>Ils restèrent un bon moment silencieux, se contentant de boire et d'observer les habitudes des personnes de cette ville. Il était encore légèrement gêné et n'osait pas briser ce silence de peur de se ridiculiser. Comme si l'autre avait senti son malaise, il se mit à parler.<br>Il apprit donc qu'à partir de cette nouvelle semaine il aurait comme d'habitude l'obligation de courir dès le réveil mais qu'en suite, ils avaient des cours et ce, jusqu'à dix sept heures. Juste après, ils avaient une heure trente de combat. Les exercices d'équipe, eux, étaient compris dans la partie 'cours' et ne duraient que quarante minutes voire une heure.  
>Le silence se fit à nouveau, bien que moins pesant. Tout à coup il se demanda comment un homme aussi équilibré que Castiel avait pu être sujet à des troubles mentaux. Et puis des troubles à quel sujet? Se pensait-il sous surveillance policière ou autre?<br>Il releva la tête vers son ami et se décida à poser sa question.

- Dis-moi Castiel, qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à croire que tu étais sujet à des troubles mentaux?

Il observa le visage de son ami passer de l'étonnement à la satisfaction puis à un sourire amusé.

- Je ne pensais pas en être victime en fait. Je pensais sincèrement que j'étais un ange et que lorsque j'allais sauter du haut du toit de la maison, je me mettrais à voler. Si Michael n'était pas intervenu, je serais certainement mort ou handicapé.

Il avala sa salive avec peine et se demanda un moment comment il aurait fait si Castiel s'était donné la mort sans même le savoir, ce jour là.  
>Sans le brun il aurait vraiment eut du mal à se mêler aux autres ou même à survivre à cette première semaine. Son équipier lui était devenu indispensable. Ses pensées le surprirent car il n'avait pas pour habitude de se lier autant en si peu de temps. Le brun avait su prendre une place très importante pour lui. Cependant il attribua son romantisme à ce lieu qui ressemblait plus à un Enfer qu'à un Purgatoire.<br>Puis il se détesta d'être aussi égoïste. Il n'y avait certainement pas que lui dans la vie du brun et il en était à se lamenter sur son sort en pensant à ce qu'il serait devenu sans l'autre.  
>Il se rappela alors de l'altercation entre son ami et son grand frère, quelques heures plus tôt.<p>

- J'ai une dernière question indélicate à te poser.

Il hésitait encore mais faisait de son mieux pour rester posé afin de montrer sa détermination.

- J'écoute.

La réponse l'étonna quelque peu mais il se reprit bien vite.

- J'aimerais savoir la raison de cette dispute avec ton frère. Je... Pour tout te dire, je m'inquiète un peu.

Il observa Castiel qui semblait à nouveau réfléchir, chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire en penchant la tête. Alors qu'il commençait à perdre tout espoir d'avoir sa réponse, son ami se racla la gorge.

- Pourquoi t'inquiéter pour moi?  
>- Je t'apprécie. Nous sommes dans la même équipe et je me plais à croire que nous sommes amis.<p>

Il s'étonna lui-même de sa déclaration. Il avait été honnête envers sa propre personne mais aussi envers ses sentiments. Il s'inquiéta un moment de la réaction du brun, s'attendant à ce que celui-ci lui rit au nez puis il se reprit vite. Castiel n'était pas ce genre de personne.

- Il m'a demandé de quitter cet endroit.  
>- N'est-ce pas ce que nous tous voulons?<br>- 'Vous tous', peut-être. Mais pas moi. Je ne m'en sens pas capable.  
>- Tu ne te sens pas capable de quoi? Après tout, les troubles mentaux guérissent vite. Et il n'y a pratiquement aucune rechute!<p>

Il avait demandé au psychiatre Uriel de le renseigner sur cette maladie mentale, en lui faisant un peu de chantage. Celui-ci lui avait donc répondu sans lui poser de questions, attendant sagement qu'il s'ouvre plus à lui.  
>La bonne blague.<br>Il lui avait parlé de la vie de son cousin dont il était très proche et qui vivait dans une petite bourgade de bucheron dans le nord de l'état. Il l'avait décrit comme un garçon très gentil et extraverti jusqu'au divorce de ses parents. Celui-ci tomba dans la folie et se suicida.  
>C'était son excuse pour en savoir plus sur le sujet. Et, à moins qu'un Kurt Cobain dans une réalité alternative n'ait connu ça au vingtième siècle, il n'avait aucun cousin.<br>Il y avait bien une raison pour qu'il soit si fort au poker, et c'était parce qu'il avait un don pour duper les gens.  
>Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix calme mais colérique de son ami. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans un tel état.<p>

- Oh parce que tu penses qu'on peut retourner à une vie normale après ça? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé? Pourquoi vous refusez de comprendre?

Il posa sa main sur celle de Castiel qui était sur la table, espérant qu'un tel geste le calme. Apparemment il avait eu la même réaction que le grand frère de son ami, et s'en voulait.

- Raconte moi alors.

Il ne savait trop comment il avait réussi à garder son calme face à l'éclat de voix du brun, mais il se congratula mentalement. Il voulait comprendre son ami, et il se promit de se faire excuser pour l'idiotie qu'il avait sorti un peu plus tôt.

- Je... Je n'avais aucun repère. La réalité n'avait aucun sens! C'est un peu comme si l'on t'infusait une idée stupide comme "tu vis un rêve en ce moment même, et quand tu te réveilleras rien de tout ça ne sera vrai". Au début on pense que c'est idiot... Et ensuite on doute. Cependant ta logique te force à croire que cette révélation n'est qu'une ânerie. Imagine alors ne pas avoir de raison. Tu y croirais... Tu croirais que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve. Qu'alors, il te suffirait de te tuer pour te réveiller. Un peu comme dans un jeu, aussi cruel soit-il.

Ne plus avoir la notion de ce qui était vrai et de ce qui ne l'était pas... Il frissonna à cette idée. Comment diable avait-il pu croire qu'on pouvait se remettre si rapidement d'une telle maladie?

- Michael...Michael voulait que je parte d'ici. Il disait que je n'en faisais qu'à ma tête et que je cherchais à avoir la pitié de ma grande sœur Anna. Il disait que je cherchais à avoir l'attention de tous. Et puis en même temps, qui désire être ignoré? Je lui ai dit que me sortir de là en revenait à me tuer... Que c'était du pareil au même. Qu'il m'arrachait à ma famille. J'ai osé préférer des délinquants à ce grand général. Il s'est énervé et a fini par me demander comment se passaient les séances avec Uriel. S'il y a bien une chose à savoir au sujet de Michael, c'est qu'il ne s'intéresse à personne d'autre qu'à lui même. Je le sais bien et je fais avec en temps normal... Cependant l'hypocrisie dont il s'est rendu coupable m'a tellement énervé que je lui ai craché à la figure s'il s'inquiétait plus de son image que de ma santé mentale.

Castiel esquissa un sourire mais ses yeux ne le trompaient pas. Son ami souffrait.

- Apparemment il n'a pas eu le cœur à me mentir. Il a préféré se taire.

Aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche, et la tristesse évidente de Castiel le troubla d'avantage. Il serra alors la main de son ami afin de se donner du courage.  
>Ce qu'il allait dire n'était pas évident car s'ouvrir à quelqu'un, c'était lui remettre toutes les armes pour qu'il nous fasse souffrir. S'il avait retenu une chose importante de cette semaine, c'était bien celle-ci.<p>

- Tu sais, c'est pas parce que ton frère s'intéresse si peu à toi que c'est le cas de tous les autres. Moi je ne cherche pas à te connaître pour ma propre satisfaction, pour te manipuler. Je veux te comprendre parce que je pense sincèrement que tu en vaux le coup.  
>- Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas.<p>

Alors comme ça, le brun continuait à rêver? Même après ce qu'il avait vécu, même après le comportement de son grand frère, il continuait à croire en le genre humain?  
>Il le surprenait vraiment.<br>Il se mit alors à rire, ce qui surprit son ami. L'originalité de ce dernier lui faisait étrangement plaisir, un véritable sentiment de plénitude le saisissait. C'est alors que la serveuse se racla la gorge et les regarda avec un léger sentiment de gêne.  
>Il remarqua alors sa main posée sur celle de son ami, sur la table. Ils rougirent et séparèrent leurs mains, fuyant chacun le regard de l'autre.<br>Ils finirent par payer et marchèrent encore un petit moment, profitant du silence pour faire le vide dans leur esprit. Le village était toujours aussi silencieux bien que certains garçons jouaient parfois dans les rues faites de pavées. Une atmosphère de paix se dégageait de ce paysage et il ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec le camp.  
>Ils prirent cette fois-ci la route, admirant le soleil se coucher et la palette de couleur qui envahissait le ciel. Aucun n'arrivait à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, ni n'en avait l'envie. Ce moment était presque magique et aucune parole ne semblait digne d'être énoncée.<br>Leurs mains continuaient à se frôler afin de les rassurer de la présence de l'autre à leurs côtés et ils finirent par apercevoir une fine silhouette devant la grande grille du boot camp qui portait l'une enseigne "Propriété privée".  
>Enfin, la personne se retourna et couru sauter dans ses bras.<p>

- Cassie!  
>- Dean mon chéri, tu m'as tant manqué!<p>

Il fit signe à la belle fille de s'éloigner et la présenta à Castiel qui haussait un sourcil, surpris par l'attitude extravertie de son amie.  
>Le brun lui serra la main comme s'il craignait de trop s'approcher d'elle, puis fit un signe de la tête en sa direction pour lui faire comprendre qu'il les laissait seul.<br>Il l'en remercia par un sourire et l'observa passer les grilles et traverser la pelouse.

- Pas mal! A peine arriver que tu te trouves une cible?  
>- Cassie j'ai accepté ressentir du désir pour des hommes mais je n'ai pas la tête à 'cibler' quelqu'un pour le moment!<br>- Tu veux dire que marcher main dans la main n'était qu'une action banale?  
>- On ne marchait pas main dans la main!<p>

Il rougissait légèrement et sa voix montait dans les aigües alors que Cassie était pliée de rire. Elle lui tapota l'épaule après s'être remise de ses émotions et il lui demanda de le suivre vers le lac. L'endroit était calme et beau, l'idéal pour parler un peu de ce qui lui arrivait.  
>Ils s'installèrent au bord de l'eau et il lui parla de la réaction de ses parents face à sa révélation, de la décision expéditive de son père et de sa nouvelle vie. Son amie l'écoutait attentivement et grimaçait parfois lorsqu'il abordait des sujets fâcheux, mais elle était présente. Comme d'habitude.<br>Il remarqua finalement qu'il avait passé deux longues heures à lui parler et lui proposa d'aller chercher de quoi manger. Il n'était que vingt et une heure, la cantine était donc encore ouverte.  
>Il ne fut pas trop surpris de ne trouver presque personne à l'intérieure et se dirigea vers les sandwichs et fruits. Il se retourna après avoir senti une présence à ses côtés, puis sourit à la vue de la personne.<p>

- T'es vraiment discret comme mec. C'est un des trucs de ninja qu'on nous apprend à faire ici?  
>- Si je te le disais, je devrais te tuer après.<p>

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Ta première blague! Va falloir que je note ça quelque part, Cas'.  
>- Comment?<br>- Je trouvais que ça faisait un beau surnom. Si tu veux je peux arrêter de t'appeler ainsi.  
>- Non c'est bon. C'est la première fois qu'on m'en donne un donc ça m'a surpris.<p>

Il était légèrement mal à l'aise et fit donc semblant de se trouver une étrange fascination pour les fruits qu'il y avait à sa gauche.

- Celle juste en face de toi ne semble pas mauvaise.  
>- Euh oui, merci. Mais il m'en faut une autre.<br>- Tu manges pour deux maintenant?  
>- Cassie m'attend juste dehors.<p>

Il se retourna, alarmé par le silence de son ami.

- Tu es entrain de me dire que tu as laissé une fille, plutôt mignonne d'ailleurs, traîner seule près de cet endroit un samedi soir...?

L'angoisse s'empara alors de lui mais il finit par la vaincre et se rua dehors, suivit de très près par Castiel. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bord du lac ils remarquèrent cinq hommes autour d'elle, l'empêchant donc de fuir.

- Azazel! Laisse la fille partir. Elle n'est pas pour toi.

Il décida qu'il fallait mieux laisser le brun s'occuper de la situation puisque sa méthode était pacifique et que les autres étaient plus nombreux. Sa technique à lui était de foncer dans le tas et de frapper à tout va. Cependant tous suivaient un entraînement de combat et il aurait eu du mal à triompher.  
>Après que le plus grand de la bande se soit tourner vers eux, il cru remarquer un léger frisson le parcourir.<p>

- Tiens tiens! Castiel que fais-tu ici?  
>- Ce que je fais importe peu. Ce n'est pas moi qui risque d'avoir des problèmes, contrairement à toi. Tu devrais t'en aller avec tes acolytes.<br>- Ou sinon quoi? Je me demande bien ce que tu as de plus pour que tous les autres te craignent!  
>- C'est sans importance. Je ne me répèterai pas à nouveau. Pars.<p>

Le chef sembla envisager la proposition du brun puis esquissa un sourire mauvais. Dean lança donc un regard vers son ami et celui-ci sembla être arrivé à la même conclusion. Ils devront se battre.  
>Ils s'élancèrent donc dans un même mouvement vers les autres hommes et se séparèrent, Castiel s'occupant d'Azazel et lui de ceux qui encerclaient Cassie.<br>Heureusement ils venaient un par un et il avait donc le temps de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il réussit par en mettre deux au sol et couru vers son amie pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Les autres se retrouvèrent bien vite à ses pieds après un crochet du droit et un coup de pieds au ventre pour l'autre, de la part du brun.  
>Cassie tremblait légèrement dans ses bras et Castiel se courba puis passa sa main sur l'épaule de la fille qui finit par se calmer.<p>

- Dean, on devrait y aller. J'ai mis Azazel KO mais il ne va pas tarder à récupérer. Et il est dangereux.  
>- Il fait parti des démons, n'est-ce pas?<br>- L'un des pires.

Il laissa son ami en compagnie de Cassie et s'avança pour récupérer son collier quand il aperçu Azazel s'avancer vers le brun avec une branche.  
>Il couru donc se mettre sur la trajectoire de la batte improvisée et se prit le coup à la place de l'autre.<br>Ton torse le faisait énormément souffrir, il lui semblait même avoir quelques copeaux de bois enfoncés dedans. Après ce grand choc sa respiration avait du mal à se faire normalement et il étouffait lentement.  
>Il sentit des bras se nouer autour de lui, et un torse se coller à son dos. Il ferma les yeux alors que des larmes perlaient le long de ses joues à cause de la douleur et de la suffocation.<br>En plus d'avoir mal de son épaule gauche à la hanche droite, il avait l'impression que son cœur frappait sa cage thoracique et se refusait à pomper normalement le sang. Un sentiment de peur l'envahit et il se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de l'apaiser.

- Dean. N'écoute que le son de ma voix.

Il décida de se concentrer sur la voix calme de Castiel qui semblait être la seule lumière dans les ténèbres qui semblaient le ronger.

- Maintenant, repère le rythme des autres sons qui nous entourent. Focalise toi sur les battements de mon cœur. Cale ta respiration sur ce son. Imprègne-toi de son rythme. A présent, laisse ton esprit et ton rythme cardiaque le suivre. Très bien...

Sa respiration s'était calmée et, bien que la douleur dûe au coup était toujours présente, elle lui faisait moins mal. Il n'était plus que très fatigué mais il eut la force de demander ce qui venait de se passer.

- Balthazar et Gabriel s'occupent encore d'Azazel. Ils ont du entendre des rumeurs sur une bagarre et sont donc venus participer. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais. Quant à Cassie elle est juste à côté de moi. Je vous laisse un petit moment.

Il hocha la tête et s'humidifia les lèvres tout en s'attendant à entendre la voix aigüe de sa copine.

- Dean?

Il ouvrit les yeux vers Castiel qui semblait hésiter un moment alors que la rougeur s'emparait de ses joues. Maintenant qu'il le voyait en face à face, il avait remarqué que le haut de son crâne saignait.

- Merci de m'avoir protégé.

Il observa le brun fuir en direction des autres alors que Cassie le prenait dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as fait tellement peur!  
>- Désolé ma belle.<br>- Non ne t'en fais pas. Il faut à tout prix te faire examiner par un médecin.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer, trop fatigué pour parler à nouveau. La noire s'en rendit compte et se leva en essayant de l'entrainer avec lui. Cependant le brun revenait en compagnie des deux autres.

- C'est bon, je me charge de lui. Je te présente Balthazar, le plus grand, et Gabriel. Ils vont t'escorter jusqu'à ta voiture.  
>- Et Dean?<br>- Ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien.

Il remercia son ami d'un signe de la tête et le laissa le transporter jusqu'à la pharmacie et l'asseoir sur une chaise. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit un petit moment. Lorsqu'il les réouvrit il était dans leurs quartiers alors que Castiel appliquait un linge humide sur sa blessure.  
>Il se racla la gorge.<p>

- Cas' ?  
>- Tu aurais pu te réveiller avant que j'ai à te transporter jusqu'ici. Gab' et Balthie m'ont aidé mais au final tu auras certainement deux bleus de plus.<p>

Il pouffa puis grimaça sous la douleur.

- L'infirmière Meg s'est occupée de ta blessure mais t'a consigné dans tes quartiers après m'avoir confiée ta charge.  
>- Comment vont les deux zigotos?<br>- Plutôt bien. Ils sont entrain de faire Dieu sait quoi dehors.  
>- Azazel et ses petits chiots?<br>- Consignés dans 'La fosse'. C'est un endroit dans les sous sols qui ressemble à une prison. Il y a juste une dizaine de cellules et ceux qui y sont envoyés y restent jusqu'à ce que le directeur ait décidé d'une punition adaptée.  
>- Cassie?<br>- Accompagnée à sa voiture sans trop de problèmes.  
>- Toi?<br>- Tu parles de ma blessure? Rien de bien grave.  
>- Super alors.<p>

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis il s'endormit alors que le brun changeait le tissu humide.

* * *

><p>Il courrait tout en écoutant une musique. Il ne savait pas trop s'il fuyait quelqu'un ou quelque chose, ou s'il avait une destination. Mais il courrait de toutes ses forces. Il remarqua alors une blessure le long de son torse saigner abondamment. Il entra dans une maison et se retrouva devant son père qui lui lança un sac. Celui-ci lui répéta à de nombreuses reprises qu'il ne voulait pas d'une abomination comme lui chez lui et il décida de partir en courant de la demeure. Il pouvait entendre sa mère pleurer, la voix lointaine de son petit frère l'appeler et les insultes de son père. Et tout cela sous la même musique.<br>Il continua alors de courir mais se retrouva au bord d'une falaise. Après un rapide regard aux alentours il se décida à sauter. Un sentiment jouissif s'empara de lui, tous ses problèmes et ses douleurs à la fois physiques et morales s'échappaient de son corps pour former des ailes au niveau de sa clavicule. Il tenta alors de voler vers un nuage qui le fascinait mais n'y arriva pas. Il continuait à chuter, dos au sol, observant l'objet de ses désirs s'éloigner de lui de plus en plus. Il tendit sa main dans l'espoir en vain de le toucher. Cet échec sembla le briser mais une forte douleur s'empara de son torse et une main le ramena à la réalité. Comme s'il venait d'être sauvé.

- Dean?

Il saisit la main de son ami posée sur son torse et avala sa salive avec peine.

- C'est rien Cas', juste un cauchemar.  
>- Tu veux que je reste à côté de toi?<p>

Il pensa à refuser sèchement afin de se préserver mais abandonna. Pourquoi refuser l'aide d'une telle personne? Cependant il préférait rester vague.

- Comme tu veux.

Le brun sembla réfléchir un petit moment et remonta dans son lit.  
>Il ressentit un léger pincement au cœur qui partit lorsque son ami descendit et s'approcha de lui. Il lui laissa une petite place à ses côtés, et le laissa s'allonger.<br>Leur position était assez inconfortable à cause du peu de place et il décida de coller son dos au mur afin de ne pas appuyer sur sa blessure et de laisser une distance raisonnable entre eux deux.  
>Il crut apercevoir son ami esquisser un sourire mais n'en tint pas plus compte. Après tout, Castiel était difficile à cerner et c'était ce qui faisait tout son charme.<br>Il saisit l'écouteur qu'on lui tendait et attendit impatiemment la musique.

_D' you breath the name of your saviour in your hour of need,_  
><em> n' taste the blame if the flavor should remind you of greed,<em>  
><em> Of implication, insinuation and ill will, till' you cannot lie still,<em>  
><em> In all this turmoil, before red cape and foil come closing in for a kill<em>

_ Come feed the rain_  
><em> Cos I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust<em>  
><em> Yeah feed the rain<em>  
><em> Cos without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust<em>

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la mélodie. Ils s'étaient trouvés un groupe en commun et ça lui faisait très plaisir. Il avait l'impression de partager quelque chose avec le jeune homme, quelque chose que personne n'était à même d'expliquer.  
>La musique.<br>Il sortit son lecteur de sous son oreiller et tendit un écouteur à Castiel en silence, à la fin de la musique. Ce dernier le mit et il démarra la dernière chanson qu'il avait écouté. La même musique qui l'avait accompagnée le long de son rêve.

_They're locking up the sun, the light of reason gone,_  
><em> n' hope has been succesfully undone<em>  
><em> The question's burning on, where is it coming from,<em>  
><em> no-one seems to know the monster born<em>

_ It's a bad trip on a sinking ship, when no-one seems responsible_  
><em> Scapegoat to rock the boat, yeah, we need someone expendable<em>  
><em> Volunteers to face the fears, can we be sensible<em>  
><em> And find a way to break the fall, find out the cure for all<em>

_ Is there a hero somewhere, someone who appears and saves the day_  
><em> Someone who holds out a hand and turns back time<em>  
><em> Is there a hero somewhere, someone who will never walk away<em>  
><em> Who doesn't turn a blind eye to a crime<em>

Il remarqua la main du brun juste devant lui et la saisit tout en fermant les yeux. Il ne voulait pas répondre à l'interrogation muette de son ami.  
>Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était profiter de cet instant et pouvoir toucher celui qui l'avait sauvé dans son rêve. Il finit par s'endormir alors qu'une autre main joignait celle qu'il avait posé sur celle du jeune homme.<p>

* * *

><p>L'alarme retentit et il se retint de ne pas tuer quelqu'un. Il avait l'obligation de se reposer mais ne pouvait échapper à ce son strident.<br>Il grimaça et ouvrit lentement les yeux alors qu'une chaleur le quittait lentement. Il fit un minimum de bruit et observa le brun se lever, jeter sur les deux autres des objets ici et là, et entrer dans la salle de bain.  
>Il finit par sourire en se remémorant la nuit qu'il avait passé à ses côtés et s'allongea sur le dos afin de s'étirer. La douleur dûe au coup le ramena à la dure réalité et il laissa tomber ses bras sur le matelas alors que Gabriel et Balthazar s'habillaient et prenaient de ses nouvelles.<p>

- Hey mec, comment tu te sens?  
>- Balthie t'en as pas, des questions plus intelligentes?<br>- J'arrive pas à croire que tu me cherches dès le matin, l'andouille.  
>- Andouille? T'as pas mieux? Le pauvre gars s'est mangé un coup de bâton sur toute la longueur de son torse et on l'a aussi laissé tomber à deux reprises. Alors évidemment que c'est pas la forme!<br>- C'est pas que de ma faute, Gaby! Nan mais t'as tes règles ou quoi?

Il ne put que rire de l'aire offusqué du petit blond qui s'était emparé d'un coussin et l'avait envoyé sur le plus grand. La bataille continua le temps que Castiel sorte de la salle de bain avec un regard noir pour eux.

- Silence.

Il ne fut pas trop surpris de voir les surexcités se taire et ranger leur lit en silence.  
>Le brun monta faire son lit et redescendit au moment où Bobby entra dans la chambre. Il avait tout de même pris la peine de se lever et de saluer le vieil homme avec entrain.<p>

- Repos. Alors Winchester au bout de quatre jours tu te fais déjà des ennemies?

Il se retint de répondre à la provocation de son chef et le regarda calmement.

- Au moins tu n'es plus aussi insolent que le premier jour où je t'ai connu. J'ai appris ce qui t'était arrivé et je te donne le droit d'être consigné dans tes quartiers pour la journée. Si je te vois te balader pour passer le temps, je te fais courir c'est clair?  
>- Comme du cristal, chef!<p>

Il attendit que les autres partent en courant pour se remettre dans son lit et se rendormir. Son oreiller portait une odeur qui lui était encore inconnu et les mouvements à l'extérieur le bercèrent doucement.  
>Il se réveilla à cause du bruit dans la chambre et ne fut pas surpris de remarquer qu'il s'agissait de Balthazar et de Gabriel.<p>

- Les gars, y'en a un qui voulait dormir plus longtemps ici!  
>- Ouais ben il est déjà midi, c'est pas bien de dormir autant.<br>- J'ai été réveillé à neuf heures par cette alarme. Je récupère de cette semaine.  
>- T'en fais pas ça va se calmer. Allez grouille toi, on t'attend pour déjeuner.<br>- Vous pouviez m'attendre en silence.

Il reçu un oreiller sur la figure et décida de se venger. Il s'amusa avec les deux autres mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua le désordre qui régnait dans leur chambre.  
>Balthazar se racla la gorge et prit la pose de Bobby tout en imitant sa voix.<p>

- Abrutis! Rangez moi vos quartiers, et plus vite que ça!

Ils rirent tous sous la blague et décidèrent de laisser les lieux dans cet état.

- Dites, c'est quand qu'ils fouillent pour voir si on a pas de portable ou de magazines pornos?  
>- Durant le jogging. Ils font ça deux fois par semaine et font attention de varier les jours. Parce qu'on risque d'avoir des problèmes s'ils voient l'état de notre chambre.<p>

Ils rejoignirent Castiel à leur table dans la cantine et s'asseyèrent après avoir pris de quoi se sustenter.  
>Les médicaments qu'on lui avait donné le rendait assez groggy et il décida de les quitter après presque une heure. Il mourrait de fatigue cependant, à la place de se rendre dans son lit, il décida de retourner au bord du lac.<br>Le temps était favorable à une petite sortie bien qu'il devait se reposer.  
>Il croisa certaines personnes qui demandèrent de ses nouvelles puis finit par se retrouver seul, allongé au pied de son arbre.<br>Le chant des oiseaux, le bruit des écureuils et le souffle du vent caressant les feuilles eurent raison de lui et il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Le contraste entre le paysage et le camp était remarquable et l'amusait plus que de raison.

Ce fut le bruit des pas se rapprochant qui le réveilla. Une silhouette apparue juste à ses côtés et il reconnue Castiel.

- Hey.  
>- Monte. Le reste de la bande d'Azazel arrive et il faut les fuir.<br>- Et où veux-tu les fuir?  
>- Ils seront là dans deux minutes on n'a pas le temps de courir. Par contre on peut très bien monter sur cet arbre. Dépêche toi, je ne tiens pas à me battre à nouveau contre ces brutes.<p>

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire et le fait qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller ne l'aidait pas. Lorsque le brun se mouva d'une branche à une autre après s'être appuyé sur le tronc, il lui tendit la main.

- Fais moi confiance.

Il écouta religieusement et se contenta de faire ce que son ami voulait qu'il fasse.  
>Lorsqu'enfin ils se retrouvèrent à presque trois mètres du sol, il se rendit compte de sa stupidité. Alors que quatre personnes se rapprochaient de l'endroit où ils étaient cachés, il fut saisi de tremblements et se mit à murmurer une phrase.<p>

- Dean?

Il préféra ne pas se tourner vers l'autre jeune homme et se rapprocha du tronc. Foutue fierté.

- T'as les vertiges, c'est ça?

Il couina un "non" qui n'eut pour résultat que de confirmer la théorie de son ami.

- Ecoute je vais m'approcher de toi et te serrer dans mes bras. Tout comme hier tu vas fermer les yeux et te concentrer sur les battements de mon coeur, OK?  
>- T'as fait ça toute ta vie?<p>

L'humour était son seul recours. Il avait honte mais restait tout de même terrorisé par la distance qui le séparait du sol. Il n'était pas vraiment fan de ça.

- Je m'y connais en crise de panique.

Il se traita mentalement d'idiot et tendit la main vers Castiel pour lui montrer qu'il était d'accord avec sa proposition, et qu'il était prêt.  
>Le brun se rapprocha alors et il se laissa aller contre son torse en se focalisant sur les battements légèrement rapides de son ami. Il pensa qu'ils étaient dus à l'adrénaline et ne s'en formalisa pas.<p>

- Tu sais Cas'...  
>- Non?<br>- J'ai légèrement l'impression que t'es mon ange gardien.

Il sentit des soubresauts animer le corps contre lui et il comprit vite que celui-ci pouffait. Il le rejoint vite dans son hilarité mais la menace de se faire remarquer les fit se calmer.  
>Après quelques minutes les démons disparurent et il se posa une question existencielle qu'il énonça à voix haute, la panique l'envahissant petit à petit.<p>

- Et comment je fais pour redescendre maintenant ? 

* * *

><p>Voilà! Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre mais je dois réviser mes textes et je risque d'être privée d'ordinateur. Faudrait qu'ils égarent les bulletins sérieusement...<p>

Bon j'attends vos reviews avec impatience et j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçue ! Les deux musiques sont: **Carnival of rust** et** Locking up the sun** de **Poets Of The Fall. **


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde!

Tout d'abord je veux m'excuser du retard mais j'ai eu plusieurs empêchements qui ne m'ont pas permis de me consacrer à l'écriture. Avec le bac, je ne peux vraiment pas... En plus je n'ai plus eu d'ordinateur pendant plus de 6mois. Bref, voilà mon excuse!

Ensuite je veux remercier toutes celles (et celui) qui m'ont laissé des reviews, il n'y a vraiment que ça qui nous motive, nous les pseudo-écrivains!

Enfin, je remercie ceux qui ont mis ma fic en ALERT mais je veux aussi ajouter quelque chose... Vous pouvez très bien laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé. ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'un marchant de journaux prendrait bien le fait que vous entrez dans le magasin, lisez l'actualité qui vous intéresse, puis vous en allez sans payer.

Bon, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre mais je me suis dite qu'il fallait bien que je le publie. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4<span>**

Il se réveilla après l'alarme habituelle avec l'étrange impression de prendre l'habitude, chose qu'il détestait. Il n'acceptait pas sa condition car il n'était pas fautif... Cependant il se rendait compte petit à petit qu'une partie de lui, même infime, se plaisait à ce changement. Ici, il pouvait trainer avec trois amis tout le temps, apprendre à les connaître davantage et vivre loin du domicile familial.  
>Il s'était rendu compte qu'ils étaient ses amis tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient été là pour lui sans même qu'il n'ait eu à solliciter leur aide. Castiel le conseillait et était toujours près de lui, lui apportant du réconfort alors que Balthazar et Gabriel l'amusaient. Ils s'étaient tous battus à ses côtés lors de la soirée de samedi soir, et avaient même pris soin de Cassie.<br>C'est pourquoi il était reconnaissant envers la vie -et non son père- pour lui avoir permis de rencontrer de telles personnes. Certes, il ne les connaissait pas vraiment mais ce qu'il savait d'eux le réconfortait suffisamment dans son idée.

Il observa donc Castiel bondir hors de son lit, jeter son oreiller à la figure de Gabriel et se faufiler jusqu'à dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau tandis que le châtain pestait après lui. Le blond continuait à dormir mais Gabriel le secoua sans pitié, ne supportant certainement pas qu'il continue sa nuit alors que lui ne le pouvait plus. Il pouffa face à ce rituel tout en enfilant son pantalon puis son T-shirt. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer face à la douleur bien que celle-ci ce soit calmée.  
>Balthazar finit par sortir de son lit et le rejoindre au sol alors que Gabriel prenait de ses nouvelles, puis la porte d'entrée ainsi que celle de la salle de bain s'ouvrirent en même temps. Bobby entra donc alors que Castiel esquissait un sourire satisfait, ayant évité de justesse une remarque désobligeante.<p>

- Alors Winchester, tu te sens capable de courir aujourd'hui?  
>- Chef, oui chef!<p>

Il aurait aimé déclarer "non mais je suis prêt à courir rejoindre mon lit" cependant il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il remarqua tout de même que le vieil homme avait conscience de sa condition, ce qui le rassura. S'il avait de la chance, celui-ci lui crierait moins dessus pour qu'il accélère.  
>Ils marchèrent donc jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment puis se mirent à courir sous les ordres du chef d'équipe.<br>Même s'il avait du mal à garder sa respiration régulière, il réussit à suivre le mouvement bien que ralentit de ses compagnons, et à finir les quarante-cinq minutes de jogging.  
>Après un rapide passage à la chambre il découvrit le sac qui contenait ses vêtements et qu'il avait emporté de chez lui jusqu'à ce que son chef d'équipe ne le lui prenne avant qu'il n'entre dans la chambre et ne rencontre les zigotos qui lui servaient de compagnons de chambré.<p>

- Tiens, ils m'ont rendu mon sac! Ils ont dû le passer aux rayons X pour que ça prenne autant de temps ou quoi?  
>- Ils l'ont fouillé.<p>

Il se retourna vers Castiel qui venait de lui parler et qui se dirigeait vers une pile d'habits déposés sur une chaise.

- Laisse-moi te prévenir: tu ne pourras les mettre qu'en weekend. Le reste du temps, c'est l'uniforme.  
>- Et si ce weekend vous ne vous êtes pas mis en civil c'est parce que vous compatissiez?<br>- Disons plutôt que ce crétin fini de Gabriel a fait la chose qu'il sait le mieux faire et qui est de nous compliquer la vie.  
>- Gabby, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu?<br>- Tu me croirais si je te disais que j'ai laissé un paquet de glaces fondre dans le placard?  
>- J'te crois, c'est tout à fait ton genre.<p>

Il partit dans un énorme fou rire lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir lancé par le brun en direction du châtain qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure et se tortillait à la manière d'un enfant pris sur le fait.  
>Une fois calmé il entra dans la salle de bain que venait de quitter le blond, se doucha et en ressortit propre puis s'assit sur son lit après avoir poussé son sac en dessous. Les deux autres ne tardèrent pas trop et ils purent enfin se rendre à la cafétéria pour petit-déjeuner.<br>Alors qu'il se dirigeait avec les deux comiques pour prendre un plateau il aperçut le brun parler avec Nick. Il calma le feu qui se répandait dans ses veines et qu'il identifia à nouveau comme de la jalousie. Après tout, qui ne le serait pas quand il voyait un ami parler avec un homme plus âgé, plutôt sexy et qui maintenait une distance loin d'être acceptable entre eux.

- Dites-moi, ils sont proches ces deux-là? A voir comment Nick touche Cas', on dirait plus qu'il le tripote qu'autre chose.

Il entendit ses amis pouffer puis se tourna vers eux avec un regard noir, leur montrant qu'il désirait une réponse.

- T'en fais pas bout de chou, Nick respecte Cas' et l'apprécie, c'est tout. Notre brun est au courant pour son business et n'en dit rien à son frérot, du coup le grand "Lucifer" lui doit beaucoup.  
>- Cas' doit lui demander de surveiller les chiots d'Azazel.<p>

Il les remercia d'un signe de la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Castiel lorsqu'il les rejoint en s'excusant de l'attente. Le comportement de celui-ci lui prouvait qu'il tenait à lui et il lui en était reconnaissant.  
>C'est alors qu'il se rappela d'hier, lorsque le brun lui avait fait comprendre qu'il lui arrivait de faire des crises de panique. Il se souvint de sa remarque risquée, lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'arbre, mais son ami l'avait averti qu'il ne devait pas mâcher ses mots avec lui. Et pour lui, son compagnon était son sauveur ou, pour reprendre les mots qu'il avait dit, son ange gardien. Il se promit alors de faire en sorte que dans l'équipe, chacun veille les uns sur les autres, que celle-ci reste soudée car elle était sa nouvelle famille.<br>Et contrairement à la sienne, celle-ci l'acceptait. Du moins Castiel le faisait alors que son paternel s'y refusait.

Il repensa à son père qui n'avait pas pris de ses nouvelles et ne put empêcher une idée de germer dans son esprit... Son père avait toujours été stricte avec lui mais l'attitude qu'il avait eu face à sa révélation avait été à la limite grotesque. Ce genre de comportement ne pouvait venir sans raison et la seule qu'il avait trouvé était que son père avait du vivre quelque chose en rapport avec le sujet, quelque chose qui l'avait marqué.

- Alors Dean-o , prêt pour ta première journée de cours?  
>- A peu près, merci de t'en inquiéter Balthie!<p>

Le sarcasme se faisait sentir et les deux autres pouffèrent de leur côté. Le brun ne tarda pas à reprendre son sérieux et à se tourner vers lui.

- Ici le système n'est pas vraiment le même, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Un seul professeur se charge de nous enseigner toutes les matières. A part bien sur pour l'éducation physique et les exercices de tirs.  
>- Donc si jamais je lui fais une mauvaise impression, c'en est fini de moi. Super.<br>- Et si tu partais plutôt avec l'idée de lui faire une bonne impression?  
>- Les figures d'autorité ne me supportent pas. J'vous jure, c'est irrémédiable.<p>

Il soupira alors que ses amis tentaient de le réconforter. Il n'avait jamais eu un bon "feeling" avec les pères de ses petites amies, ainsi qu'avec ses anciens enseignants. Seul son coach et professeur de sport l'appréciait à sa juste valeur, lui vouant presque un culte.  
>Il releva la tête vers Gabriel qui croquait dans son cookie alors que Castiel buvait son café tout en fronçant les sourcils -trois sucres ne suffisaient apparemment plus- et que Balthazar tartinait sa brioche avec du Nutella.<p>

- Et le niveau scolaire?  
>- Faible voire moyen. La plupart des étudiants présent ont cessé les cours quand ils avaient treize-quatorze ans. En début d'année on a surtout fait une remise à niveau, ceux qui ont trop de mal suivent des cours en plus, et ceux qui n'en ont aucun en suivent aussi. Vu qu'il y a pleins de salles mais que leur nombre n'est pas illimité, ils ont fait en sorte qu'on soit quand même dans une classe avec le même niveau que nous.<br>- Les cours pour les élèves en avancent ont lieu quand?  
>- Le mercredi matin et c'est obligatoire. Quatre heures consacrées aux matières scientifiques!<br>- Pourquoi pas du dessin ou de la musique? Oh oui, j'aimerais beaucoup retoucher une guitare!  
>- Désolé mon beau mais ça ne marche pas comme ça!<p>

C'était bien sa veine! Il suivit les autres jusqu'aux salles de classe puis entra et s'assit à côté du brun. Apparemment même les zigotos étaient plutôt doués en cours. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les conversations des autres élèves. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était...  
>Il sentit un écouteur s'enfoncer dans son oreille gauche et glissa un regard de ce même côté. Castiel lui adressa un sourire avant de mettre en marche son lecteur.<br>Les premières notes de "_21 guns_", de Green Day résonnèrent et il ferma tous ses autres sens pour apprécier la musique. La voix rauque du chanteur ne tarda pas à suivre les premières notes de la guitare puis la batterie se fit enfin, imposant le rythme. Il trouvait cette musique étrangement mélancolique et profonde, et il ne fut donc pas étonné de la savoir dans le mp3 de son ami. Avec surprise il remarqua que ses doigts tapaient sur la table, suivant la mélodie. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas gratté sa guitare et il soupira lorsque la voix du chanteur s'arrêta ainsi que les instruments pour reprendre en force. Il adorait ce moment et surprit le regard que lui lançait le brun.

- Je vois que tu aimes aussi ce moment.  
>- Oui je l'adore, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi.<br>- Pour moi, c'est comme s'il suggérait une fin qui s'effectue dans la tristesse. Et le fait qu'ensuite les instruments ainsi que la voix du chanteur suivent avec beaucoup de force me laisse penser que ce n'est que pour reprendre le cours d'une histoire. Comme s'il se refusait à la finir d'une telle manière.  
>- En bref quand tu écoutes cette musique, tu penses à la vie et aux déceptions puis aux moments de bonheur. T'en as pas assez d'analyser une simple musique?<br>- Quand tu écoutes une musique, tu n'es pas sensé en retenir quelque chose?  
>- Pour moi, c'est pour fuir que j'écoute.<br>- Et entrer dans le monde de cette chanson, de ce chanteur, ce n'est pas fuir pour toi?

Il ne savait que répondre, son ami étant trop méticuleux pour qu'il arrive à le suivre.

Castiel se prenait vraiment la tête avec tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, lui rappelant un peu son petit frère Sammy, lorsqu'il avait eu l'âge de parler. Il se rappelait vaguement que sa mère lui disait qu'il y avait des questions qui ne se posaient pas puis le petit courrait vers lui et lui demandait quelles étaient ces questions qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'évoquer. C'était agaçant mais aussi touchant de les voir se triturer l'esprit et il se promit qu'un jour, il arriverait à faire en sorte que le brun ne puisse que profiter du moment présent sans pour autant le décortiquer.

Il ne put alors s'empêcher de se demander si son compagnon avait pris cette habitude après avoir su pour sa maladie. Il était très probable que les troubles mentaux soient la cause de sa soif de connaissance et de son envie d'inscrire chaque évènement dans un coin de sa tête. Peut-être que revenir à la logique des choses lui permettait de ne pas se laisser replonger dans son ancienne folie. Lui par contre ne se voilait pas la face, il savait que les souvenirs qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, finissaient par être oubliés. Seuls ceux qui étaient marquant restaient. Il n'était pas un idéaliste, ni un fataliste... Il était juste pragmatique et son père ainsi que ceux présents dans cet établissement lui montraient que l'être humain était capable du pire... tout comme du meilleur. Cependant faire le mal était tout simplement beaucoup plus facile.

Il soupira et enleva l'écouteur alors qu'un homme bien portant et au crâne dégarni entrait dans la salle. Tous les élèves s'assirent en silence alors que ce dernier se postait derrière le bureau.

- Bien le bonjour. Le directeur de l'établissement a décidé qu'une éducation militaire n'allait pas contre l'enseignement religieux. Par conséquent moi, Zachariah, vous enseignerai la religion bien qu'on soit déjà à la moitié du semestre.

Cette personne ne lui revenait pas et la matière qu'il enseignait non plus. Disons qu'il était un peu fâché avec tout ce qui était propice au sujet de l'homophobie.  
>Il sentit une main se lever à sa gauche et se tourna vers le brun qui prenait la parole.<p>

- La religion est la plus grande cause de décès dans le monde, n'est-ce pas hypocrite d'étudier cette matière dans un établissement militaire?  
>- Du tout. Chacun a une opinion et il y en a beaucoup qui utilise la religion pour tuer. Cependant si on enlève celle-ci, je suis certain que l'Homme trouvera une autre excuse pour ôter la vie.<br>- On parle ici de carnage et, avec tout le respect que je vous dois monsieur...Zachariah? Je suis dans l'impossibilité de suivre ce cours.  
>- Et puis-je en connaître la raison?<br>- L'opinion que je vous ai énoncé précédemment, monsieur.  
>- Donnez-moi votre nom.<br>- Castiel Novak et je ne pense pas que le directeur s'opposera à mon choix.  
>- Très bien! D'autres volontaires?<p>

Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de secondes pour lever la main et sourire en coin à son compagnon plus que surpris. Il avait compris que s'il ne voulait pas être de ce cours, c'était à cause de son passé et il ne comptait pas le laisser seul cette fois-ci. Non, il voulait être présent pour lui.

- Et vous êtes...?  
>- Dean Winchester et je dirais que je partage les mêmes idées que mon camarade de classe.<br>- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Bien puisqu'il n'y a personne d'autre et que je constate que vous êtes assez nombreux, vous allez vous charger du nettoyage tous les matins à l'heure de ma leçon. Laissez vos affaires ici, vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

Il suivit le membre de son équipe et ferma la porte de la salle tout en esquissant un sourire insolent à ce professeur. Les faire faire le ménage, et puis quoi encore? Il aurait bien aimé lui rétorquer qu'il avait dû oublier son ballet dans son cul pour qu'il soit aussi tendu, cependant il craignait la sentence.  
>Après quelques pas afin de s'éloigner de la porte et d'être sûr de n'être ni vu, ni entendu, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun et lui demanda comment il allait. Il avait vite compris que son ami n'était pas du genre à défier l'autorité et que s'il avait agi ainsi, c'était parce qu'il n'avait d'autre choix. Bien qu'il ait apprécié sa répartie.<p>

- Oui, merci de t'en inquiéter. Tu n'avais pas à me suivre, tu sais.  
>- Oui je sais mais depuis que j'accepte à peu près ma bisexualité, on va dire que je préfère rester éloigné de ces conneries. En plus, je n'y ai jamais cru alors...<br>- Comme tu veux. Il faut que je donne le mot du professeur au directeur pour qu'on soit hors de danger.  
>- T'es sérieux? Je pensais qu'on allait en profiter pour faire une sieste.<br>- Il ne faut mieux pas qu'on nous voit traîner sans raison dans les couloirs, on risque grave. Crois-moi.  
>- Tu as mon entière confiance mon ami!<p>

Faire le pitre était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pour divertir le brun, et il se congratula mentalement lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait réussi avec succès à lui changer les idées.  
>Il passa son bras sur les épaules Castiel qui ne protesta pas, et ils se rendirent dans le bureau du directeur. Une fois entrés, il libéra son camarade de son étreinte et leva le regard. Il fut surpris en reconnaissant Rufus puisqu'à son entrée ici, il ne l'avait pas vu. Non, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçu il devait avoir quatorze ans et ce dernier parlait avec son père dans un bar.<p>

- Dean, Castiel.  
>- Bonjour monsieur le directeur, nous vous apportons un mot du professeur de religion Zachariah.<br>- Oh oui, c'est une décision prise par l'académie. Ils pensent que les jeunes d'ici doivent se tourner soit vers une carrière militaire, soit vers le Seigneur. J'imagine qu'ils pensent que les délinquants doivent servir la communauté, au delà des travaux d'intérêt général. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais commis d'erreurs...! De véritables hypocrites, mais on a voté à l'unanimité donc je n'ai rien pu faire.

Durant tout le discours de l'afro-américain il était resté en retrait à ruminer. Les personnes de l'administration pensaient vraiment que les personnes admises ici devaient payer tout le reste de leur vie pour des fautes commises alors qu'ils étaient jeunes?  
>Castiel se contenta de tendre le message et de revenir à ses côtés. Le directeur lu en silence puis les regarda à tour de rôle.<p>

- Je comprends pour Castiel, mais pourquoi ne peux-tu pas assister à ce cours, Dean?  
>- Vous connaissez mon père, on n'est pas vraiment croyant. Au contraire, on est plutôt du genre à mépriser ceux qui se réfugient dans la religion et qui attendent que tout s'arrange.<br>- Tu es vraiment le portrait craché de John! Et toi Castiel, tu ne veux pas ou tu ne t'en sens pas capable? Tout ce qui t'es arrivé t'a privé de ta foi?  
>- Je crois en un Dieu si c'est ce que vous sous-entendez. Je suis de l'Eglise mystique et non catholique ou autre. C'est juste que je ne souhaite pas approfondir mes connaissances sur le sujet, bien qu'il n'y ait plus grand chose à m'apprendre.<br>- Très bien. Tu sais où trouver le gardien, vous vous chargerez de faire le ménage dans les couloirs aujourd'hui. Occupez vous de l'aile gauche, demain vous vous chargerez de la droite et ensuite du bâtiment contenant les dortoirs.  
>- Bien monsieur.<p>

Ils saluèrent en même temps Rufus puis sortirent et se dirigèrent dans la loge pour prendre tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour nettoyer. Apparemment la présence du gardien n'était qu'en option.

* * *

><p>Ils s'amusèrent un bon petit moment à nettoyer certes, mais surtout à s'envoyer de l'eau, à glisser dans les couloirs devenus des patinoires et à faire parler leurs ballets. Dean se félicita car c'était bien la première fois depuis son arrivé qu'il voyait son ami se tenir les hanches à force de rire. Il avait réussi à lui changer les idées mais aussi à s'amuser comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Et il appréciait le fait de pouvoir être lui-même aux côtés du brun.<p>

Après avoir séchés les couloirs ils se précipitèrent vers la loge afin de ranger le matériel et d'être à l'heure pour le second cours de la journée.

Ils eurent énormément de chance car le professeur de religion venait juste de sortir lorsqu'ils sentirent une présence juste derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent alors et se trouvèrent face à une magnifique femme blonde, semblant malgré tout assez stricte. Elle tenait fermement des copies où il y avait plus de rouge que de bleu.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous fabriquez à l'extérieur de votre salle de classe?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre car Castiel était le plus à même de s'en occuper. Si, comme il le lui avait dit plus tôt, il n'y avait qu'un seul et même enseignant pour toutes les matières, il préférerait attendre le plus longtemps possible avant de se faire détester.  
>De plus, et ce n'était pas plus mal, la femme semblait l'ignorer complètement.<p>

- Nous n'assistons pas au cours de religion tenu par le professeur Zachariah. Le directeur Rufus nous a donc ordonné de nettoyer l'aile Ouest.  
>- Très bien. A' vos places, et en silence s'il vous plait.<p>

Il suivit son camarade et, une fois assis, se pencha vers lui.

- Je t'avais dit que les figures d'autorité ne m'aimaient pas, mais ça ne m'était jamais arrivé qu'on me déteste rien que d'après mon visage.  
>- Ton visage n'a rien de détestable, et le professeur Rachel Delange déteste pratiquement tous les étudiants. Elle ne voulait pas travailler dans un établissement de redressement. Et, avant que tu ne te fasses des idées, si elle me parle sans me lancer de regards assassins, c'est parce qu'elle est amie avec ma sœur.<p>

Il essaya en vain de retenir le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Le brun venait après tout de lui faire un compliment.  
>Il se rappela alors de la sœur de son ami mais refusa de se souvenir du sentiment qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il les avait vu dans les bras l'un de l'autre.<p>

- Comment s'appelle-t'elle en fait?  
>- Annabelle, mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Anna.<p>

Il décida de clore la conversation, refusant de savoir à quoi ressemblaient les punitions de cette enseignante.

* * *

><p>Les trois heures passèrent plutôt vite bien qu'il les ait surtout passé à faire des comparaisons avec son école.<br>Il ne pouvait après tout pas tirer un trait sur ses amis et son ancienne vie.  
>Il soupira alors que les deux guignols s'approchèrent d'eux dans le plus grand silence...Dont ils étaient capables.<p>

- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est grâce aux X-Men que la troisième guerre mondiale a été évitée!  
>- Mais non! Je t'assure, c'est Captain America qui l'a empêché!<br>- C'est pas la même époque! Captain America, c'est au temps d'Hitler. Alors que X-Men c'est un peu après, durant la guerre froide! Tu sais, avec la crise de Cuba qu'on vient à peine d'étudier avec Rachel!  
>- Mais le début de X-Men, c'est durant Hitler pourtant. Avec Erik qui est le cobaye de Schmitt -ou Shaw- !<br>- Oui mais ça continue tout du long. C'était qu'un gamin de douze ans environ, durant les expériences.  
>- Hey les mecs... Vous savez que se sont des comics, donc des fictions?<br>- Tais-toi, infidèle!

Il secoua la tête et suivit Castiel en silence alors que les deux autres entamèrent une dispute sur un autre Marvel.

- Dis Cas', tu t'entends bien avec Anna?

Son ami se retourna vers lui, assez étonné. Un peu comme si jamais on ne lui avait posé de questions axées sur sa vie ou ses sentiments... Ce fait lui créa une boule dans la gorge. Pourquoi personne avant lui n'avait fait comprendre au brun qu'il était important?

- Disons que je m'entends mieux avec elle, qu'avec mon frère. Êtant le petit dernier de la famille, j'ai toujours cherché à lui ressembler... Elle par contre, a toujours été là pour me faire comprendre que je n'en avais pas besoin. Que qui j'étais comptait autant que sa personne. Elle m'a toujours encouragé pour que je sois moi-même.  
>- Elle a bien fait. T'es quelqu'un de génial Cas', et ne laisse personne t'enlever ça.<p>

Il lui sourit timidement, puis détourna le regard quand celui-ci lui répondit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire... Certes il essayait toujours de dire la vérité à ses amis, mais là sa déclaration semblait différente.  
>C'est comme si elle cachait une information... Une information qu'il ne voulait pas découvrir.<br>Il plongea son nez dans sa purée et se contenta de vaquer à ses pensées, sans tenir compte des braillements incessant des pires camarades qu'il n'avait jamais eu.  
>A la fin du repas, ils se rendirent sur le terrain puis firent vite rejoint par Bobby.<p>

- Bon les jeunes vous allez vous mettre par deux. L exercice d'aujourd'hui sera assez différent de ceux dont vous avez l'habitude.

Il ne lui fallut vraiment qu'un seul regard vers le brun pour comprendre qu'il serait en binôme avec lui. Le blond et le châtain étaient invivables en permanence... Si bien qu'il les respectait presque pour ça. Cependant ce trait était réellement attachant, et il les appréciait beaucoup tous les deux. De toute façon, tout le monde dans l'établissement semblait les apprécier.  
>Il s'approcha donc davantage de son ami tout en prêtant attention aux paroles de leur chef d'équipe qui portait une radio-cassette portable.<p>

- Ceci, comme vous pouvez le remarquer, est une radio-cassette portable. Je veux que vous soyez en rythme avec votre binôme. Afin de vous aider, je laisserais jouer de la musique. L'exercice du jour constituera à observer et réagir le plus vite possible lorsque celui-ci fera un pas vers la gauche ou vers la droite, de même qu'en arrière. Bien entendu je veux, d'ici trente minutes, un minimum de temps de réaction. Est-ce que c'est clair?  
>- Chef, oui chef!<p>

Tous les Hunters s'éparpillèrent un peu partout sur le terrain mais lui et ses compagnons restèrent à proximité.  
>A son plus grand étonnement ce fut l'air de "<em>Sleep<em>", de Poets Of The Fall, qui retentit.  
>Il s'approcha donc de Castiel davantage, puisque c'était ce que faisaient tous les autres, puis le regarda dans les yeux. Il se plongea quelques instants dans ces orbes d'un bleu océan hypnotisant, puis sourit tout en prenant une voix sensuelle.<p>

- Je mène la danse ou je te passe la main?  
>- Moi d'abord, toi ensuite.<p>

Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer car son ami n'avait pas du tout saisi le double sens, mais il récupéra vite son sérieux. Leur proximité le déstabilisait, et il ne voulait rien en laisser paraître. Ni au brun, ni à lui-même.  
>Surtout pas à lui-même.<p>

* * *

><p>Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la semaine se passa plutôt vite.<br>Le niveau des cours correspondait à peu près au sien, bien qu'on lui ait demandé d'assister aux cours avancés, et l'enseignante n'était pas ennuyeuse.  
>Elle était passionnée par ce qu'elle enseignait et voulait que ses étudiants partagent le même enthousiasme... Raison pour laquelle elle les rappelait très souvent à l'ordre.<br>Bref, il avait assisté aux cours et se trouvait dans la salle de repos le vendredi soir. Il sourit quand il remporta la partie de poker, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt avec le portable qu'il avait en main.

La tonalité se fit entendre deux fois, puis une voix assez aiguë lui répondit alors qu'on pouvait entendre de la musique en fond, ainsi que de très nombreuses voix.

- Trois secondes!

Il se rappela alors de toutes les soirées auxquelles il avait l'habitude d'assister puis remua la tête afin d'oublier cette pensée.

- C'est bon! Dean, c'est bien toi chérie?  
>- Oui Cassie, c'est bien moi. Je viens aux nouvelles! Quoi de beau?<br>- Hm... J'ai appris que tu n'avais pas appelé Lisa.  
>- On passe tout de suite au sujet qui fâche?<br>- Bon comme tu veux, on oublie ça. J'ai croisé Sam, il semble aller un peu mieux! Mais ça se voit que tu lui manques... Tu nous manques à tous.  
>- Vous me manquez aussi.<br>- Comment va ta blessure?  
>- Oh beaucoup mieux!<br>- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qui se serait passé sans Castiel ainsi que Gab' et Balthie... Je suis inquiète pour toi.  
>- Je sais ma belle, mais ne t'en fais pas. On est tous collé ensemble et je commence à me plaire un peu ici. Du moins j'ai le même sentiment que ressentirait un masochiste dans un club sado-masochiste.<br>- Que ferais-je sans ta poésie habituelle?  
>- Cassie... Tu sais quelque chose à propos de mon père?<p>

Il y eut un silence assez pesant à son avis, et Nick lui fit signe qu'il devait se dépêcher.

- Cassie, s'il te plait. J'ai pas beaucoup de temps.  
>- Il semblerait qu'il se soit remis à boire.<p>

C'était de sa faute. Il le savait.  
>Son père avait arrêté de boire juste après la naissance de son petit frère par peur de devenir comme son propre père.<br>Cependant par sa faute, parce que l'homme qui l'avait mis au monde ne supportait pas sa condition, il avait perdu sa bonne résolution.  
>Il détestait son père pour ne pas l'accepter... Mais il se détestait lui-même encore plus, pour ce qu'il lui faisait subir.<p>

L'afro-américaine sembla comprendre qu'il ne pouvait s'exprimer pour le moment, donc elle se contenta de lui dire qu'elle passerait le lendemain avec Samuel vers quatorze heure. Et qu'elle lui apporterait même un petit cadeau.

Il raccrocha, tendit le portable à Lucifer qui, bien que l'air un peu inquiet, le laissa tranquille. A son plus grand désespoir une seule pensée le traversait... Il voulait voir Castiel.  
>Il se mit donc à la recherche du brun et le trouva dans la bibliothèque en pleine conversation avec sa sœur. Alors qu'il comptait revenir sur ses pas et les laisser en paix, des yeux bleus se retournèrent vers lui.<p>

- Dean, attends.

Il voulait vraiment partir mais le léger sourire de son ami le persuada de rester. La rousse se leva alors et ils s'approchèrent tous les deux de lui.

- Anna, voici Dean. Dean, Anna.

Il serra la main de la femme puis se retourna vers l'autre.

- Je peux te laisser si tu veux.  
>- Non ne t'en fais pas.<p>

A son plus grand étonnement son ami lui empoigna le bras et ils se ruèrent vers la sortie, puis sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il se retrouva sur le toit.

- Anna commençait vraiment à m'ennuyer, désolé de m'être servi de toi de la sorte.

Il se contenta s'hocher la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir.

Le brun sembla comprendre qu'il n'avait surtout pas envie de parler donc il s'assit, tendit les jambes tout en sortant son mp3 et l'invita d'un geste de la tête.  
>Il s'allongea donc sur ses jambes et ferma les yeux alors que son ami lui mit l'écouteur.<br>Quelques secondes après il serra les dents tout en se demandant si Castiel n'avait pas un don pour le comprendre...

Il reconnu parfaitement l'air de "_Perfect_" de Simple Plan.

* * *

><p>Bon alors désolé pour le "Rachel Delange" mais je n'avais vraiment aucune idée pour son p'tit nom...<p>

Maintenant, j'attends vos avis.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser du retard mais je devais bien réviser pour mon BAC! J'utilise cette excuse puisque je ne pourrais plus jamais l'utiliser à partir de maintenant.

Je vous remercie de ne pas abandonner mon histoire et de m'encourager par vos reviews, toutes plus adorables les unes que les autres et intéressantes. Je prends en compte tout ce que vous dites et c'est d'ailleurs grâce ou à cause (?) d'**Amandine Tartine **que vous aurez le droit à un genre de flash back sur le chapitre précédent!

Je veux aussi faire de la pub pour **Thomas Johnson **qui écrit une fanfiction sur Teen Wolf (It Looks Like You) . Je bêta son histoire et je peux vous dire qu'elle est très trèèèès bonne.

Ensuite **MoOonshine **écrit pour le moment une fanfiction sur Tony et Loki de The Avengers. Inutile de vous dire que je suis fan du film et que j'aime Tony de tout mon coeur... J'ai écrit ce chapitre avant la sortie du film donc ne vous en fait pas, il n'y a pas de spoil.

Je pars en vacances à la fin de la semaine donc j'en profiterais pour me remettre à écrire, je vous promets de finir cette fanfiction avant décembre! Encore une fois merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me remontent toujours le moral!

Désolé si mon niveau en français se met à décliner... Je ne lis plus qu'en anglais.

J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Il se réveilla, fit son jogging obligatoire, se doucha, mangea puis assista au cours avancé de chimie avec Castiel.

Il allait un peu mieux par rapport à la nuit précédente mais ce qui le faisait surtout tenir était la visite de Cassie et de son frère qui avait lieu cet après midi.  
>Ils avaient l'habitude de se voir tous les jours avant, son amie habitant dans le même bloc que le sien. Par conséquent, il était vraiment excité de cette réunion.<br>De plus le soutien moral que lui apportait son nouvel ami l'aidait bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il était encore surpris de l'importance qu'avait pris ce dernier pour lui après si peu de temps. Et pour dire vrai, il en avait un peu peur.

En temps normal il lui fallait beaucoup de temps pour accorder sa véritable confiance aux gens.

Les amis de son lycée n'en étaient pas réellement, ils n'étaient que des personnes avec qui il avait pris pour habitude de traîner car c'était beaucoup plus simple. Ils étaient tous dans la même équipe et il fallait une bonne entente entre tous afin de remporter les matchs. Ce n'était donc pas de l'amitié, juste un accord tacite entre chacun.  
>Dans cet établissement cependant, il avait su trouver de véritables amis. Il n'était certes pas autant proche d'eux qu'avec sa meilleure amie, mais il savait que tous comptaient véritablement pour lui. Le masque de popularité qu'il avait pris pour habitude de porter était resté chez lui... Et il se sentait libre d'être lui-même ici.<p>

Le cours passa plus longuement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, son ventre gargouillant sans arrêt. Pour il ne savait trop quelle raison, les matières scientifiques avaient la propriété de l'affamer et on pouvait entendre son estomac réclamer quelque chose à acidifier dans toute la salle. Étrangement, qu'il se tortille dans tous les sens comme si cette action pouvait faire baisser le volume, amusait beaucoup son camarade.  
>Il soupira de bonheur à la sonnerie et s'étira tout en baillant.<p>

- Un petit creux peut-être?  
>- Moque toi Cas', moque toi...<p>

Il enfonça alors son doigt dans ses côtes et le regarda se tortiller à son tour. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête que son ami était chatouilleux, peut-être que cette information lui sauverait la vie un jour...  
>Ils rangèrent ensuite leurs affaires et se rendirent à la cafétéria sans même les poser ou se changer. Les deux autres les attendaient à leur place habituelle, discutant tranquillement pour une fois.<br>Il dévora sa pizza sous les hurlements de Gabriel car Balthazar venait de lui voler une part, très vite rejoint par les hurlements du blond car le châtain se vengea en lui volant sa gelée. Que dire, à part qu'une fois n'est pas coutume?  
>Il parla un moment avec Castiel sur le programme de l'année et ce qu'ils avaient étudié précédemment, puis ils sortirent tous de table.<br>Ils posèrent alors leurs affaires.

- Maintenant que j'y pense! Je vais pouvoir me changer!

Il se rua vers son sac, sortit un jean plutôt délavé ainsi qu'un T-shirt vert et un pull blanc en coton puis entra dans la salle de bain. Il enfila son T-shirt sur son pull puis se retourna vers le miroir.  
>Ses cheveux allait un peu dans tous les sens, les cernes qu'il avait la première semaine s'étaient dissipées et il sourit à son reflet. Il savait très bien quelle serait la réaction de Cassie en le voyant mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il ne s'était pas habillé dans l'intention de plaire à quelqu'un malgré ce qu'elle lui dirait.<br>Il sortit alors de la salle de bain et se gratta la nuque quand le blond et le châtain sifflèrent à sa vue.

- J'avais jamais remarqué que t'étais aussi beau gosse, Dean-o!  
>- Ben alors Gabby, t'as viré ta cuti? Mais il a raison Dean, tu comptes revoir ta petite amie aujourd'hui?<br>- Ma petite amie?

Il débloqua le passage vers la salle de bain à Castiel, puisqu'il était resté posté devant la porte. Le brun lui sourit avant de s'y enfermer avec ses habits.

- Ben oui, la fille pour laquelle on a tous risqué notre vie.  
>- Balthie, lui fais pas culpabiliser! Il parle de Cassie.<br>- On est juste amis. Et encore merci en fait.

Il s'assit alors à son lit puis fouilla dans son sac avec la ferme intention d'ignorer les questions qui allaient suivre. Il y avait eu le droit pendant toute sa scolarité. Cependant les deux autres étaient tellement bruyants qu'il se résigna à répondre à leurs prochaines questions.

- Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre vous?  
>- On se connait depuis la primaire. Et comme tout le temps, quand on a une meilleure amie... Au bout d'un moment, on finit par sortir avec elle. ça n'a juste pas marché et on a décidé d'en rester là au bout de presque cinq mois de relation. On n'est jamais allé bien loin donc si vous êtes intéressés par elle...<br>- T'en fais pas, elle nous a bien fait comprendre que les seules relations qu'on aurait avec elle auraient lieu en rêve.

Il pouffa puis se calma lorsqu'il retrouva son médiateur dans l'une des poches du sac.  
>Il était noir avec ACDC écrit en rouge d'un côté avec des flammes autour, puis de l'autre coté il y avait un pentacle. L'afro-américaine le lui avait acheté pour son anniversaire après avoir demandé une petite personnalisation pour le pentacle.  
>Elle avait eu une période très sombre, précisément quand elle avait su que son père était atteint de schizophrénie, et s'était réfugiée dans l'occultisme. Il avait cependant toujours été là pour elle et sa période de déprime avait pris fin lorsqu'il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse aller. Qu'elle devait se montrer forte pour son père, car il ne pouvait plus le faire à présent.<br>Elle continuait encore à le remercier pour ce conseil car c'était ce qui lui avait permis de se remettre à travailler en cours, et aider ses parents dans cette épreuve difficile.  
>Depuis, il la respectait énormément pour faire preuve d'autant de force dans n'importe quelle circonstance. C'était le genre de fille à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, à s'amuser un peu avec les gens sans que ce ne soit vraiment méchant pour autant, elle avait aussi beaucoup d'humour et répondait toujours présente pour ses amis.<p>

- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

Il se retourna vers Balthazar qui le regardait sérieusement. Il avait une petite idée sur la signification de la question mais il décida de la prendre au pied de la lettre. Peut-être que son camarade laisserait tomber même s'il n'y croyait pas trop.

- Je me repose un peu sur mon lit avant de sortir.  
>- Tu sais ce que je veux dire Dean... Pourquoi es-tu dans cet établissement?<p>

Il savait qu'après un peu moins de deux semaines cette question allait venir, et il avait répété mainte et mainte fois cette conversation dans sa tête cependant il se trouvait sans voix. Il balbutia quelques mots avant de regarder dans tous les sens et de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.  
>Il soupira un grand coup puis se tourna vers eux.<p>

- Vous avez pas de l'alcool sur vous?

Il observa l'échange de regard entre le blond et le châtain qui finit par sortir une bouteille de rhum collée sous les barres de son lit. Il prit la bouteille et but quelques instants puis la rendit. Il attendit un peu que la sensation de chaleur s'en aille afin de se retrouver dans cet état de détente puis se racla la gorge.

- J'ai dit à mon père être attiré par les deux sexes, et apparemment ça ne lui a pas vraiment plu. Sachant que Rufus est un de ses amis remontant à Desert Storm, il a du lui demander une faveur et me voilà donc. Il veut peut-être que je sache ce qu'est un homme, un 'vrai', et que je prenne exemple.

Il avait eu assez de mal à choisir les mots afin de ne pas trop choquer ses deux équipiers mais il grimaça en sachant que rien ne changeait. Son père l'avait renié à cause de son orientation sexuelle.

- Plutôt étrange tout de même.

Il leva le regard vers le blond qui venait de parler, assez étonné.

- Comment ça?

Devait-il expliquer qu'il était courant qu'un homme ou une femme puisse ressentir une attirance sexuelle pour des personnes du même sexe? Parce que s'il devait s'engager dans cette voie, il fallait qu'il récupère la bouteille d'alcool.

- C'est étrange qu'il t'ait envoyé dans un camp pour délinquants plutôt que de te mettre à la porte.  
>- Yep, ça veut dire qu'il sait pas quoi faire mais qu'il veut pas couper tout contact avec toi. J'ai appris que les parents d'enfants homosexuels traversaient une sorte de période d'adaptation. Il devait avoir des plans pour toi, et ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.<br>- Où t'as appris ça? Me dis pas que tu l'as lu quelque part, j'y croirais pas.  
>- Tu me vexes là!<br>- Bref pour en revenir à notre p'tit blessé, je pense qu'il te recontactera quand il se sentira prêt. Et qu'il t'expliquera pourquoi il a agit de cette façon, car ça cache quelque chose.

Il sourit et hocha la tête. Apparemment ses amis n'avaient aucun problème sur sa bisexualité et il ne comptait surtout pas les interrompre pour le savoir. Il l'avait compris par leur réaction.  
>Il enfila ses Timberland marron et laissa un peu de place à Castiel qui venait à peine de sortir de la salle de bain. Il le soupçonna d'y être resté à cause de cette conversation puis laissa tomber. C'était très certainement le cas de toute manière.<p>

Il permit à son regard de se poser sur son ami et son souffle se coupa un moment. Celui-ci portait un jean délavé lui aussi, mais avait mis un pull en coton bleu qui laissait entrevoir ses clavicules. Ses cheveux quant à eux étaient encore plus ébouriffés et il se força à concentrer sa vision sur autre chose afin de calmer le feu qui avait pris naissance dans ses reins.  
>Il ne pouvait pas ressentir du désir pour un autre homme... C'était bien trop tôt. Surtout parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas question que d'attirance sexuelle. Il y avait autre chose, et il en avait peur. Il voulait vraiment que Cassie arrive pour le rassurer, elle avait ce don avec lui. Parfois elle se posait à ses côtés et se mettaient à chanter, souvent elle se comportait en psychologue et enfin, il lui arrivait de sortir de l'alcool de son sac ainsi que des cigarettes. Mais dans tous les cas, il se sentait mieux après.<p>

A la place, il soupira et détourna son regard de la fenêtre pour le tourner vers Gabriel qui apparemment avait décidé de se changer avant d'attendre que Balthazar ne revienne de la salle de bain. Il se demanda un instant si le châtain ne le faisait pas exprès, ou s'il avait tout simplement oublié sa déclaration qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt. A'la place il se contenta de le regarder.  
>Il était vraiment bien foutu, ce qui l'étonnait quand même vu le nombre de cochonneries qu'il mangeait à longueur de journées. Il était plutôt fin et n'avait pas vraiment d'abdominaux mais ses biceps étaient plutôt bien développés. En bref, il était le genre de tout le monde. Le genre de personnes qu'on remarque en soirée et avec qui on espère un ticket.<br>Il détourna le regard lorsqu'il n'y avait plus rien à voir puisque le châtain avait enfilé un gilet vert sur son T-shirt orange. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit son camarade serrer sa ceinture de son baggy vert militaire. Quant à Balthazar, celui-ci portait un jean foncé et une chemise rouge. Il l'avait déjà remarqué à son arrivé mais tout deux étaient vraiment attirants. Cependant il savait pourquoi il leur prêtait plus d'attention que précédemment... Il voulait éviter de penser au brun à côté de lui.

Il était déjà presque quinze heure et Cassie serait là pour l'embêter avec ça, de toute façon.

* * *

><p>Ils accompagnèrent Castiel jusqu'aux salles de classe aménagées en salles de visite puis s'éloignèrent du bâtiment.<br>Il se trouvait en pleine conversation de Marvel avec les deux autres, et il devait avouer que ça l'amusait beaucoup de pouvoir discuter d'une de ses passions. Enfin, peut-être qu'il n'était pas autant fanatique que son frère, mais il appréciait l'action et la morale que chaque film cachait.

- Alors Dean, c'est qui ton personnage préféré?

Il s'arrêta un moment sachant que Gabriel demanderait certainement une explication à son choix.

- Au risque de paraître comme tous les autres, c'est bien Iron Man. Je trouve Tony Stark vraiment génial, et toutes les voitures dans son garage sont magnifiques. En particulier la Lamborgini qu'il utilise dans les deux films.  
>- Tout le monde aime Tony Stark, je pensais que tu serais différent. D'accord le mec est beau, riche, marrant mais il se croit vraiment tout permis et est trop superficiel. C'est pas un super-héros, c'est même pas un héros.<br>- C'est là qu'on est pas d'accord. Qu'est ce que c'est qu'un héros pour toi? Le mec tout clean à la Captain America? Bon Dieu, même ce mec a des choses à se reprocher. Il a été incapable de sauver son meilleur ami et a décidé de faire crasher l'avion parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il a promis un truc à la femme qu'il aimait alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir sa promesse. Un héros c'est pas censé tenir ses promesses? Et d'ailleurs, s'il agit comme ça c'est tout simplement parce qu'il refuse d'être comme toutes ces brutes qu'il a connu. Tony a aussi souffert de son côté, tout comme Bruce, Clint, et tous les autres. Sauf qu'il a vécu dans un monde bien différent et qu'il a vu une autre facette de l'humanité. Il a connu tous ces hypocrites et à la place de se rebeller et d'essayer de changer ça dans la société, il en profite. Qu'est ce qu'il y'a de mal à ça?  
>- Mais en quoi c'est un héros? Sincèrement, il est comme nous sauf qu'il est bien plus riche.<br>- C'est un héros parce que lorsqu'il n'a pas d'autre choix, lui aussi est prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver l'humanité. Tout comme Steve le fait dans Captain America.

Il observa ses amis s'échanger un long regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils explosent de rire.  
>Dire qu'il n'y comprenait absoluement rien serait un euphémisme. Il attendit un moment qu'ils se calment -ils avaient même dû s'arrêter de marcher- jusqu'à ce que Balthazar se tourne vers lui.<p>

- Bien joué Dean!  
>- De quoi?<br>- On sait que c'était méchant mais on voulait voir si tu étais un vrai fan. Notre personnage préféré est aussi Tony Stark. ça fait du bien de voir quelqu'un qui ne s'arrête pas qu'à cette image qu'il cherche à créer afin de se protéger.  
>- Ouais, Balthie et moi on préfère voir plus loin.<p>

Il sourit sachant très bien que le blond et le châtain avaient cessé de parler du comic. Non, ils parlaient de lui et lui faisaient bien comprendre qu'il avait fait le bon choix en leur dévoilant la raison de sa présence dans cet établissement. Il n'éprouva pas le besoin de les remercier et les quitta, si eux voulaient s'amuser dans la salle de détente, lui préférait jeter un petit coup d'oeil à la bibliothèque. Il devait apparemment rattraper une lecture, donc il le fit légèrement à contre coeur.  
>Pourquoi les établissements scolaires se passaient-ils le mot pour arranger une liste de lecture ennuyeuse à mourir? Bon certes, certaines lectures étaient amusantes mais rien de plus... Il appréciait les bons romans, pour la plupart fantastiques ou surnaturels mais tous les autres genres le répugnaient presque. Cependant il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire son difficile ici, les punitions lui faisaient froids dans le dos.<p>

Il se trouva donc dans une salle pratiquement vide -pas que ça le dérangeait vu qu'il s'y attendait- et essaya de se repérer dans les rayons. Après près de dix bonnes minutes il se décida à demander de l'aide à, s'il se le rappelait bien Anna, la soeur de Castiel.  
>Il s'avança donc vers son bureau alors qu'elle était entrain de tapper un texte, et éclairçit sa gorge afin de se faire remarquer sans sembler mal poli. Après tout c'était la première conversation qu'il allait avoir avec elle et il voulait lui donner une bonne première impression. Il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur la raison de ses agissements même s'il savait qu'elle se résumait à un mot ou plutôt, un nom: Castiel.<p>

- Excusez-moi? Puis-je savoir où trouver _**La Lettre Écarlate**_ de Nathaniel Hawthorne?

Anna arrêta enfin d'écrire et releva la tête vers lui. Elle parut surprise de le voir mais se reprit vite et lui sourit.

- Tu es l'ami de Castiel, c'est bien ça? Et tu t'appelles...?  
>- Euh...Oui, Dean Winchester.<br>- Enchanté, Anna. Suis-moi, ce livre a été déplacé récemment.

Il la suivit sans un mot et essaya de se rappeler du chemin.

- Castiel m'a parlé de toi. Il semblerait que vous vous entendez vraiment bien tous les deux.

Il sortit de sa contemplation et fut un peu déboussolé. Que cherchait-elle à insinuer? A moins qu'elle faisait cette remarque en toute innocence...? Mais attendait-elle une quelconque réponse? Décidément si Castiel ressemblait aux membres de sa famille, il allait avoir du mal.

- Oui plutôt.

Bon au moins il participait un peu à la conversation... Si on pouvait encore appeler ça comme ça. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant le parent d'une petite amie, et si avant il n'avait jamais été gêné par la situation, c'était bien le cas à présent.  
>Mais... Pourquoi?<br>Il était tellement frustré qu'il ne put s'empêcher de grogner tout en s'ébourrifant les cheveux.  
>Le rire discret d'Anna retentit et il se tourna alors vers elle, assez surpris.<p>

- Tu sais, peut être que Castiel est lent mais toi aussi tu sembles l'être. Vous formez une assez belle paire tous les deux.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par sa rélexion elle lui tendit le livre et lui demanda de le suivre silencieusement. Après avoir donné une nouvelle fois son nom et son prénom il se résolu à abandonner sa question et sortit de la salle.

Plutôt que de rejoindre Gabriel et Balthazar il décida de faire le tour de l'établissement histoire de prendre correctement ses repères. Il avait toujours été trop fatigué pour se lancer à l'aventure. Il grimaça lorsque près du garage il se trouva devant des élèves du dortoire démon.  
>Il n'était pas vraiment difficile de les reconnaître puisqu'ils portaient tous un t-shirt avec le nom de leur dortoir au niveau du torse. De plus, il reconnaissait deux d'entre eux, les mêmes qui l'avait attaqué la semaine précédente.<br>Plutôt que d'attirer leur attention il entra dans le garage et s'appuya contre l'avion militaire. Les cours de tactique militaire n'avaient pas vraiment payé puisqu'il ne se souvenait que du McDonnell Douglas A-12 Avenger II...  
>Il sortit son mp3 de sa poche, installa les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et réfléchit un petit moment avant de choisir la musique avec un sourire. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier la mélancolie que dégageait les premières notes et repensa alors au dernier souvenir qu'il avait de cette musique.<em><span> Sleep<span>_, de Poets Of the Fall.

_Il avançait vers Castiel avec un sourire entendu, le brun serait son partenaire pour cet exercice. Lorsqu'enfin il était face à lui le chef d'équipe lui demanda de s'approcher d'avantage afin que l'entrainement ne soit pas si simple. Avec du recul il aurait pu calculer les mouvements de son coéquipier mais aussi proches d'un de l'autre il devait être vigilant. Il avait la tête baissée tout le long du processus et, lorsqu'enfin il la remonta il se trouva face aux yeux bleus de Castiel qui épiait ses moindres faits et gestes._  
><em>Pourquoi etait-il toujours autant fasciné par ces orbes? Pourquoi semblaient-elles toujours autant magnifiques, voire si ce n'était plus? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait jamais à trouver de réponses à ses questions concernant le brun?<em>  
><em>Mais... Le voulait-il vraiment?<em>

_Les premières notes résonnèrent alors et il récupéra ses esprits pour se concentrer. D'abord un pas à droite, puis deux à gauche, trois à droite et cinq à gauche. Lorsqu'il se préparait ses jambes pour faire sept pas à droite il ressentit le corps chaud de son ami contre le sien._

**_Hear your heartbeat_**  
><strong><em>Beat a frantic pace<em>**

_Il écarquilla les yeux et lança un regard interrogatif à ce dernier mais ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les lèvres pleines légèrement entrouvertes, laissant s'échapper un souffle chaud. Une langue rouge sortit de l'antre pour les humidifier et les lèvres se mirent alors à bouger._

_- Je... Je voulais faire deux pas en avant._

_Il secoua sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits et hocha la tête au brun avant de reculer._

**_You cannot help showing them in _**  
><strong><em>Hurry up then <em>**  
><strong><em>Or you'll fall behind and <em>**  
><strong><em>They will take control of you<em>**

_Il prenait enfin compte de leur proximité et d'à quelle point elle était dangereuse. Même en étant recouvert de sueur et avec quelques cheveux collés à son front Castiel était... magnifique. Concentré dans cet entrainement et élégant à chaque pas, comme s'il s'agissait réellement d'une danse et il n'avait qu'à suivre ses pas. Il avait même l'impression qu'il flottait, qu'il vivait un genre de rêve._

**_Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in _**  
><strong><em>Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within<em>**

_Après ça il avait agi comme une simple marionette, suivant les mouvements de son partenaire jusqu'à pouvoir prédire quels seraient les prochains. Il était tellement détendu qu'il ne pensait plus à rien, il laissait son corps en synchronisation avec celui du brun et écoutait la musique. Les bruits que faisaient les autres élèves et les indications des chefs d'équipe étaient sourds à ses oreilles._

_Il était bien._

Il réouvrit les yeux après ce souvenir et laissa _Silverspoon_ performé par Louden Swain jouer alors qu'il s'éloignait de l'appareil pour l'admirer. Il ressemblait au C-160 Transall donc il s'agissait très certainement d'un avion de transport militaire, peut être même un Lockheed C-130 Hercules, sachant qu'il y en avait plus d'un milion et qu'il s'agissait de l'avion-cargo 'passe-partout'.  
>Il caressa le métal froid puis quitta le garage afin de se rendre dans la salle de cours, <em>Wonderwall<em> jouant à présent dans ses oreilles.

Il enleva un écouteur lorsqu'il aperçut deux silhouettes collées l'une à l'autre dans l'allée séparant le garage du reste de l'établissement, sachant que l'une des personnes criait.

- Retrouve tes esprits Castiel, qu'est ce que tu espères ici? Me mettre dans l'embarras peut-être? Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai assez souffert de votre égoïsme?

Apparemment il s'agissait bien de deux hommes comme il s'en était douté, mais qui plus est Castiel et son frère Michael.

- Je suis ici parce que j'en ai besoin Michael, je ne mène pas une vendetta contre ta personne. S'il te plait, essaye au moins de me comprendre.  
>- Comment oses-tu?<p>

A présent ils se criaient dessus et il ne savait pas du tout où se mettre. Devait-il intervenir puisque Michael tenait à présent fermément le col de son petit frère? Cependant il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage puisque le plus âgé reprit la parole.

- J'ai sacrifié ma vie pour vous, depuis que notre père est mort lors de cet accident d'avion. J'ai pris soin de vous deux quitte à sacrifier toute ma jeunesse, je vous ai élevé et protégé! Mais toi...toi... tu sombres dans cette folie et tu te laisses consumer! Cette vie ne te plait pas alors tu souhaites vivre dans un monde dont tu es le créateur? Tous mes efforts... tu veux les réduire à néant? Regarde-moi quand je te parle! Personne oui, personne, ne tend la main à ceux qui préfèrent s'enfuir!

Il était tellement surpris d'avoir assisté à une telle scène qu'il ne reprit convenance que lorsque Michael le bouscula légèrement pour sortir de l'allée. Une phrase résonnait encore dans sa tête... _Personne oui, personne, ne tend la main à ceux qui préfèrent s'enfuir!_

* * *

><p><em><em>Voilà voilà! Je promets de ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps pour le prochain chapitre même si je n'ai plus réellement d'idée... S'il vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions.

Je veux que vous compreniez Michael... Il n'est pas méchant. Il veut juste sauver son frère mais ne sait pas comment s'y prendre.


	6. Chapter 6

Gênant...hum hum.

Bon pour faire simple: alors que je pensais passer mes journées à écrire en tunisie il se trouve que ma cousine m'a cassé l'écran de mon tout nouvel ordi que j'ai nommé Atlantis. Et je ne suis pas du genre à écrire une fic alors que l'ordi est connecté à la télévision. Nope. Ensuite, il se trouve que je retrouverais et écorcherais l'imbécile qui dit qu'on ne fait rien à la fac. (oui référence à Sherlock BBC, je t'aime Moriarty).

Et quand j'ai dit décembre je parlais de l'année prochaine. Voilà.

J'ai reçu tellement de reviews flippantes que j'ai dû sacrifier mon temps pour écrire. Je vous assure, certains m'ont envoyé des reviews avec un compte à rebours.** Caro **je ne signalerais pas tes reviews en tant qu'abus mais sache que lorsque tu demandes quelque chose à une personne, tu ne lui manques pas de respect. J'apprécie moyennement ton attitude car même si les premiers commentaires étaient amusants, les autres étaient loin de l'être. On ne dit pas "dépêche" à quelqu'un que l'on ne connait pas et on ne se connait pas assez pour que ça m'amuse.

**Maastika**, **Cecile** (si jamais tu souhaites me contacter, tu peux le faire en MP. Ton adresse mail ne figure pas dans ta review)c'est grâce à vous que j'ai eu le courage de me relancer dans mon écriture et à toutes les autres qui m'ont reviewé bien avant, je vous remercie. ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de lire vos félicitations pour mon bac où votre façon de voir le comportement Michael.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6<span>**

_Lately,_  
><em> I'm not quite myself.<em>  
><em> Maybe, <em>  
><em> I do need some help.<em>  
><em> trust my confusion,<em>  
><em> trust my delusions.<em>  
><em> Don't you,<em>  
><em> Regret you met me.<em>  
><em> go through,<em>  
><em> These steps to get me,<em>  
><em> Back to where we start,<em>  
><em> Before I fall apart<em>.

Après que Michael l'ait bousculé pour sortir de cette allée il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se plaquer contre le mur. Se cacher n'était certainement pas la solution, mais cette action avait été son premier reflex. Il était embarrassé de la situation et ne voulait pas s'imposer auprès de Castiel puisque ce dernier avait très certainement besoin de réfléchir. Seul. C'est à dire sans lui. Donc il allait devoir trouver un moyen de partir sans éveiller les soupçons de son ami.  
>Il se mordit la lèvre inconsciemment afin de ralentir les battements de son cœur.<p>

- Bouh!

Il se retourna vers le propriétaire de cette farce de mauvais goût, son muscle cardiaque semblant mécontent du traitement qu'on lui administrait depuis ces dernières minutes.  
>Encore un peu et il aurait frôler la crise cardiaque.<br>Il plaqua Cassie contre le mur et recouvrit sa bouche de sa main tout en lui mimant de se taire même s'il se doutait bien que Castiel l'avait découvert. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour avoir une telle poisse?  
>Il dirigea silencieusement Cassie vers l'entrée du garage et l'enlaça rapidement en guise de bonjour.<p>

- C'était quoi ça? Il s'est passé un truc dans cette allée? Un junkie en manque et son dealer, un couple entrain de se montrer d'une façon très physique l'étendue de leurs sentiments...?  
>- Cassie, s'il te plait. Dis moi plutôt comment tu vas et où se trouve Sammy.<p>

Elle le regarda un instant et dû comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait vraiment pas en parler. Elle lui sourit donc, lui prouvant qu'elle acceptait de changer de sujet pour cette fois, et sautilla sur place.

- On a une surprise pour toi. Enfin deux. Mais techniquement la deuxième n'est pas pour toi. Suis-moi!

Elle lui attrapa la main sur ces paroles et couru vers le lac. Il lança un dernier regard derrière lui et aperçu son ami sortir de l'allée et les suivre, le regard dans le vague.  
>Le brun avait certainement compris qu'il avait surpris la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son frère.<p>

_How can we fake this anymore_  
><em> Turn our backs away, and choose to just ignore<em>  
><em> Some say it's ignorance<em>  
><em> It makes me feel some innocence<em>  
><em> It takes away a part of me<em>  
><em> But I won't let go<em>

* * *

><p>Il avait failli tomber plusieurs fois à cause de son amie qui refusait de lui lâcher la main. Castiel, lui, les suivait tranquillement derrière, se contentant de marcher alors que Cassie ne pouvait supporter l'attente. Elle n'était pas du genre à pouvoir garder son calme et encore moins lorsque les nouvelles étaient surprenantes. Pour elle, tout devait aller à cent à l'heure et il appréciait ça parfois car il avait tendance à trainer. D'ailleurs en ce moment même il repensait à la dernière phrase qu'avait énoncé Michael ... "Personne ne tend la main à ceux qui préfèrent s'enfuir".<br>C'était méchant, brutal et triste.  
>Mais c'était vrai.<p>

Il secoua la tête et sourit lorsqu'il aperçut son frère lui faire signe. Il avait toujours été très proche de son frère mais jamais très tactile ou encore honnête envers ses sentiments. Cependant, d'une certaine façon, la distance qui les séparait physiquement les avait rapprochés. Cassie l'avait enfin lâché et il se servit d'une de ses mains pour décoiffer son petit frère même s'il savait que ce dernier n'allait pas apprécier.

- Dean!  
>- Ben alors Sammy, on n'est pas content de me voir?<br>- J'ai 12ans, quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de me donner ce surnom ridicule? C'est Sam!  
>- Mais oui Sammy.<p>

Il comprit qu'il avait gagné lorsque Samuel soupira, esquissa un sourire et secoua sa tête de dépit.  
>Il laissa alors son regard se décoller de son cadet pour s'arrêter sur une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Au début il cru qu'il s'agissait de la petite amie d'un de ses camarades mais elle semblait bien trop jeune, bien que très mignonne. Son frère sembla apercevoir son air confus et sourit fièrement.<p>

- Tu te rappelles de la fille dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois? On va dire que j'ai fait mon spiderman.

Il pouffa à la comparaison et se moqua gentiment de lui. Il était content de voir que Samuel avait grandi, que son petit frère avait mûri mais c'était étrange... Il ressentait une boule au ventre, preuve de son angoisse.  
>Et si jamais Samuel finissait par s'éloigner de lui?<br>Et si jamais il l'oublierait complètement?  
>Jamais il ne supporterait une vie sans la présence de son parasite de petit frère avec toutes les questions qu'il lui arrivait de poser. Il se rappelait encore de la question qu'il lui avait posé alors qu'il n'avait que neuf ans..."Pourquoi l'eau n'a pas de goût?".<br>Il avait tenté de trouver une réponse mais le cadet n'avait tout simplement pas voulu lâcher l'affaire. Au final il avait fini par lui tendre un petit cahier pour que ce dernier note la question et tente d'y répondre lorsqu'il serait plus âgé.  
>Il était certain que le cahier se trouvait toujours sur Samuel et qu'il continuait d'y écrire toutes les questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponses. C'était lui qui lui apprenait à s'en sortir tout seul mais il regrettait que son frère ait moins besoin de lui que lui.<p>

Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il déprimait, après tout son frère avait trouvé le temps et le moyen de venir, et venait lui présenter sa petite amie. Il savait que son frère l'aimait et continuerait à le faire lorsqu'il grandira, même s'il l'exprimerait d'une autre façon. C'est avec cette pensée qu'il se rappela de la relation qu'entretenait Castiel avec son grand frère. Et si ce dernier s'inquiétait réellement pour le brun mais se sentait impuissant? Et si le cadet devait faire ce pas en avant, ou plutôt tendre la main, pour se rendre compte que son aîné lui tendait la sienne depuis le début?  
>Il lança alors un regard à son ami qui semblait bien s'entendre avec Cassie alors que cette dernière le harcelait de questions toutes plus indiscrètes les unes que les autres.<br>" Tu as quel âge?", "Pourquoi es-tu ici?", "Est-ce que tu as touché à la drogue?", "Qu'est ce que tu penses du mariage gay?" puisqu'il sentait venir la question "Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Dean?" il décida de les interrompre.

- Cassie, laisse le gars tranquille.  
>- Dean! Je veux juste en savoir un peu plus sur le beau mec qui nous a sauvé la dernière fois.<br>- Tu sais que tes bobards ne marchent pas avec moi.

Elle soupira alors que Castiel esquissa un sourire, le premier depuis que son frère et lui s'étaient disputés.  
>Ses yeux rencontrèrent les orbes bleus du brun et il eut l'impression d'y lire quelque chose comme de la reconnaissance et de l'amusement. Comment arrivait-il à lire des sentiments dans un regard? Cela n'avait aucun sens. C'était cliché, idiot et stupide... Romantique. Le dernier mot le surprit, et dire que l'usage d'un mot le rendait confus. Mais que lui arrivait-il donc?<br>Son silence était passé inaperçu puisque son cadet demandait à Cassie ce qu'elle voulait dire, n'ayant rien su de l'agression dont il avait été la victime. Castiel les observait ajoutant de temps à autres quelques commentaires modestes.

Il se tourna alors vers la jeune fille qui regardait ce spectacle de loin, comme si elle attendait une invitation autre que de la part de son petit frère. Il finit par s'approcher et lui tendre la main.

- Dean Winchester.

Le sourire que lui fit la blonde était éblouissant.

- Jessica Moore. Tu peux m'appeler Jess'.

Sa main était douce et chaude, et le parfum qu'elle portait était sucré. Sa voix était ferme bien qu'il pouvait remarqué une rougeur au niveau des joues, signe qu'elle appréhendait sa réaction. Il commençait à avoir un peu pitié d'elle donc il décida d'entamer une conversation légère.

- Alors Jess', tu es dans la classe de Sammy?

Ils discutèrent un moment et il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes pour comprendre qu'elle était parfaite pour son petit frère. Intelligente et maligne, déterminée et amusante et surtout: tout sauf superficielle.  
>Ce fut les trois autres qui les interrompirent.<p>

- Alors Dean, comment tu trouves la petite amie de ton frérot?

Il se tourna vers Samuel qui se tortillait dans tous les sens, légèrement nerveux. La question de Cassie était par contre moqueuse, comme si elle avait déjà deviné que la fille lui plairait.

- C'est une belle prise. Jess' surtout si jamais Sammy t'ennuie ou qu'il n'est pas assez mûr pour toi, penses à moi.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui entraîna remarques outrées de la part de son frère, regard confus de Castiel, soupires de la part de son amie et éclats de rire de la part de Jessica.  
>Alors qu'il s'avançait pour prendre s'assoir contre l'un des arbres, Cassie s'attrapa par la taille.<p>

- Attends Dean, je t'ai dit avoir deux surprises pour toi. Sam, tu peux la ramener?

Son cœur s'accéléra à la pensée de ce que pourrait être la chose ou la personne qui devait le surprendre. Lisa... faites que ce ne soit pas elle. Il l'aimait, sincèrement, et il s'agissait de la seule fille qu'il avait présenté à ses parents. Elle était belle, intelligente et compréhensive. Elle n'avait même pas rechigné lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de faire une pose dans leur relation car il était confus. Il n'avait pas donné la raison, mais elle avait accepté et lui avait même proposé son aide.

Elle était réellement parfaite, mais ce qui lui arrivait était au delà de sa compréhension. Il n'était pas homophobe, loin de là. Le terme 'gay-friendly' lui saillait même à merveille mais c'est toujours plus simple d'être supportif quand la chose ne nous arrive pas.  
>On se dit au début que ce n'est rien, qu'il y a un changement mais qu'il est simple de l'accepter. Cependant lorsque ça nous arrive... C'est tellement confus que même sans le vouloir, on passe par le déni. Il s'était même mis à boire, arrivant en cours parfois même saoul. Cassie lui avait tendu la main et après plus de deux semaines il lui avait avoué son attirance pour Adam, l'un de ses camarades et ami. Ils en avaient parlé pendant tout une nuit, enfin son amie en avait parlé alors qu'il s'était contenté de hocher la tête ou de nier le plus souvent. Ensuite il lui avait fallu près d'un mois pour en parler à peu près normalement avec elle, puis presque cinq mois de plus pour l'avouer à ses parents. La réalisation de son orientation sexuelle l'avait beaucoup secouée et c'était la raison pour laquelle l'attitude de son père l'avait brisé.<p>

Parfois il pouvait entendre une voix dans sa tête lui conseillé de ne faire confiance à personne car il pouvait être blessé mais après avoir rencontré des gens comme Castiel, Gabriel et Balthazar il la mettait en sourdine. Eux aussi étaient brisés, avaient vécu très certainement des choses difficiles et s'étaient trouvés. Il se battait contre ses propres démons par respect pour eux, mais aussi pour sa meilleur amie.

Lorsqu'il vu ce que son frère essayait de cacher derrière lui, il fut rassuré et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il serrait Cassie dans ses bras.

- Tu l'as ramené.  
>- Je me doutais bien que ton 'bébé' te manquait.<p>

Il saisit l'objet qu'on lui tendait puis le caressa. Il le posa alors auprès de l'arbre et glissa son doigt pour trouver la fermeture éclaire avant de l'ouvrir. Son IBANEZ Talman TCM50E , sa guitare, son premier achat.  
>Il la sortit de l'étui et la posa sur ses cuisses laissant ses doigts retrouver la sensation des cordes. Cassie avait pris la peine de l'accorder et le son qui se répandait dans la forêt lui donnait des frissons de plaisir. Il avait toujours aimé jouer, mêlant même sa voix à la douce mélodie que produisaient les cordes mais c'était plus souvent la voix de son amie qui accompagnait son jeu.<p>

Ses amis s'étaient approchés de lui et s'étaient même assis. La blonde était dans les bras de son frère un peu plus à l'écart, l'afro-américaine était proche de lui à sa droite et le brun était juste en face de lui scrutant ses moindres faits et gestes. Cette habitude, comme quoi de graver chaque moment dans sa mémoire, ne semblait pas le quitter et il eut l'impression de comprendre ce que ressentait Castiel mais aussi son grand frère.  
>Il eut alors une idée.<p>

- Cassie? J'ai besoin de toi.

Il lui murmura quelque chose à son oreille et elle approuva avec un grand sourire avant de sortir une bouteille d'eau de son sac et d'en prendre une gorgée.  
>Ils se regardèrent et les premiers accords retentirent.<p>

Don't know, Don't know if I can do this on my own  
>Why do you have to leave, me<br>It seems, I'm losing something deep inside of me  
>Hold on, on to me<p>

La voix de Cassie emplissait ce lieu, et bien qu'il était habitué à l'entendre chanter il était toujours aussi émerveillé. La chanson continuait et son plaisir ne faisait qu'augmenter. Ses yeux étaient fermés depuis les premières paroles mais il eut la force de les ouvrir, sortant de cette frénésie qui le consumait pour regarder la réaction du brun aux yeux bleus.

So many questions so much on my mind  
>So many answers I can't find<br>I wish I could turn back the time  
>I want to...<p>

Triste, et peut être même reconnaissant. Triste car il pouvait voir que ses yeux brillaient plus que habituellement, et reconnaissant peut être parce qu'avec cette chanson il pouvait mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait.  
>Son ami lui avait fait comprendre qu'il se sentait à l'écart, qu'il avait toujours été extérieur à tout. C'est la raison pour laquelle il pensait que le brun avait du mal à poser un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait. Faute de pouvoir l'aider de la sorte puisque les conversations sentimentales n'étaient pas son fort, il lui proposait une musique.<br>Lorsque Cassie eut terminé de chanter et que tous les autres la félicitèrent, il entama d'autres accords et fit comprendre à son amie qu'il s'en occupait.

You say you wander your own land  
>But when I think about it<br>I don't see how you can

Il leva son regard vers celui de Castiel, son niveau lui permettant largement de ne pas garder les yeux fixés sur les cordes.  
>Il savait que la solitude plaisait au brun car elle lui permettait d'analyser tout ce qui lui arrivait. Pour lui par contre, analyser était certes une bonne chose mais quoi est-ce que cette action lui montrait qu'il vivait? En quoi lui permettait-elle de faire des expériences? De grandir?<br>En rien justement. Parce que d'après lui, son ami ne voulait rien de tout cela. Ce dernier voulait juste rester tel qu'il était car dans ce lieu il se sentait protégé. Cependant l'extérieur soit la réalité, et donc Michael le rattrapait et voulait lui faire réaliser qu'il devait s'en sortir. Même si pour cela l'aîné devait le blesser.

You're aching, you're breaking  
>And I can see the pain in your eyes<br>Says everybody's changing  
>And I don't know why<p>

So little time  
>Try to understand that I'm<br>Trying to make a move just to stay in the game

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun chante à ça place le reste de la musique, mais c'est ce qu'il fit.

I try to stay awake and remember my name  
>But everybody's changing and I don't feel the same<p>

You're gone from here  
>Soon you will disappear<br>Fading into beautiful light  
>'cos everybody's changing<br>And I don't feel right

Les autres avaient compris que cette musique était destiné à son ami, et s'étaient tus tout du long. Cassie avait échangé sa place avec Castiel et Samuel souriait amoureusement à Jessica.  
>Une fois la mélodie finit il fixa le brun légèrement inquiet. Cependant ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire qu'il lui retourna. Son ami avait compris son message, il avait compris qu'il souhaitait l'aider, et il acceptait son aide.<p>

Il décida qu'il était grand temps d'alléger l'atmosphère donc il entreprit de jouer Hey soul sister, I'm yours, Miss American Pie et bien d'autres musiques chantées par son amie, lui et tous les autres.  
>Au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure Gabriel et Balthazar vinrent les rejoindre et se présentèrent auprès de Samuel et Jessica. Il leur laissa la guitare après avoir demandé à Castiel de les surveiller, et partit vers le lac en compagnie de Cassie.<br>Ils devaient discuter et il savait qu'elle n'attendrait pas plus longtemps.

- Alors Dean, tu veux qu'on entre dans le vif du sujet ou qu'on passe directement à ce qui te prend la tête?  
>- Comme si tu me laissais réellement le choix.<br>- Bon si tu veux on peut commencer par des questions qui te mettront à l'aise. Comment tu vas?  
>- Bien.<br>- Qu'est ce que tu fais depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu?

Il lui parla des cours, du livre qu'il devait lire et non feuilleter pour ensuite lire le résumé détaillé sur un site quelconque. Il la rassura ensuite quand elle voulu en savoir plus sur sa blessure et sur les brutes qui les avaient agressés. Il était enfin prêt pour parler de ce qui le tracassait.

- Tu sais, on a passé un très long moment à parler des implications de mon orientation sexuelle n'est-ce pas?  
>- Oui chéri, j'étais bien là. D'ailleurs je t'ai ramené quelques TÊTU, y a un tout nouvel article sur la fellation. Tu savais que ce qu'ils font dans les films pornos c'est pas sûr du tout? Il faut absolument porter une protection si tu veux être certain de pas choper un truc.<br>- Cassie!  
>- Pardon, pardon... Bon alors, quel est le problème?<br>- J'ai fini par accepter d'être attiré sexuellement par les hommes mais je ne veux pas que ça aille plus loin.

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, habitude qu'il avait pris lorsqu'il était embarrassé, et tourna son regard vers son amie. Il espérait réellement qu'elle saisirait.

- Tu es entrain de tomber amoureux d'un garçon. De Castiel plus précisément, n'est-ce pas?  
>- Comment est-ce que tu fais pour savoir ce genre de chose?<br>- Je te connais bien Dean. Je sais très bien que tu ne chantes pas des chansons pour n'importe qui, ou alors que tu ne fais pas attention aux autres à moins qu'ils ne t'intéressent. Maintenant que tu fréquentes Castiel tu es attiré sexuellement mais aussi sentimentalement par lui. Il te plait.

Il s'accroupit face au lac alors que l'autre le rejoignit.

- ça me fout les jetons Cassie. C'est tellement simple d'accepter que quelqu'un est amoureux d'une personne de même sexe, ou encore de l'encourager. Mais c'est complètement différent quand ça nous arrive.  
>- Tu te sens seul, n'est-ce pas?<p>

Il se tourna vers elle et approcha sa main de celle qu'elle lui tendait.

- Je sais que tu es là pour moi, je sais que tu m'aides du mieux que tu peux. Je sais tout ça... Une partie de moi sait que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu es là, mais je ne te sens pas à mes côtés. L'aide que tu me fournis ressemble à un bandage sur une plaie béante. Je me déteste tellement de te dire ça Cassie parce que je sais tous les efforts que tu fournis pour moi. Peut-être que je ne te mérite tout simplement pas.  
>- Dean? Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de fuir? Je t'aime et tu le sais, mais bon Dieu ouvre les yeux! Tu passes ton temps à rebrousser chemin alors que tu es si prêt d'atteindre ton but.<br>- Cassie! Je veux une famille avec une jolie femme, un ou deux enfants et un petit jardin. Je ne veux pas d'une vie où je serais fiché comme tafiole ou pédale. Ou encore comme le mec qui a du changé d'État pour se marier à un mec, qui a fait des procédures pour adopter des gosses qui finiront par se faire charrier à l'école... Putain Cassie je veux une vie normale! Comme celle que je m'imaginais ou qu'on imaginait pour moi.  
>- Tu sais quoi Dean? Un jour à force de vouloir plaire aux gens tu te perdras toi-même. Qui est Dean? Qui es-tu? Le fils de John et Mary Winchester. Le frère de Samuel Winchester. Mais au final, tu ne seras rien. Qui te dit qu'aimer un mec, c'est l'épouser ou adopter des gamins? Tente au moins d'avoir une relation avec lui plutôt que de te renfermer. Et p'tetre bien qu'un jour tu voudras faire ça mais... Plutôt que de te morfondre, change! Y'a aucun mal à ça. Changer, c'est avancer. Et si tu ne changes pas Dean, alors tu te retrouveras tout seul. Parce que, laisse moi te dire une chose... <em>Personne ne tend la main à ceux qui préfèrent s'enfuir !<em>

Bien sur. Elle avait raison, comme toujours. Il avait passé toute sa vie à faire ce qu'on s'attendait de lui. Son petit frère étant plus intelligent, la seule façon qu'il avait eu pour se faire remarquer avait été de revêtir cet habit du parfait dragueur, blagueur et insolent. Vivait-il seulement? Pouvait-il plaire aux autres en restant lui-même? En s'aimant lui-même...?  
>Cependant comment pouvait-il s'aimer? Il ne voyait que ses propres défauts et à quel point il était brisé. On disait bien qu'il fallait s'aimer soi-même pour trouver quelqu'un, il était bien mal parti.<p>

- Comment.. Comment tu fais pour me supporter Cassie?

Il avait enfin trouver le courage de la regarder dans les yeux. Étonnement, elle lui souriait de la même façon que le faisait sa mère par moment... Comme quelqu'un qui l'aimait sans condition.

- Parce que Dean, même si tu ne vois que tes défauts, moi je vois tes bons côtés. Je vois la personne que tu pourrais devenir quand tu passeras ce cap. Je t'aime comme tu es mon chéri, tu ne sais juste pas qui tu es.

Il savait qu'il allait pleurer à tout moment tellement il était reconnaissant d'avoir une telle personne dans son monde. Il la serra donc dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir ses os craquer sous son étreinte.

_Hey You_  
><em> wondering who you are<em>  
><em> Saying there's something wrong here<em>  
><em> I don't belong here<em>  
><em> Hey You<em>  
><em> don't you know you've come so far<em>  
><em> and there's no where to run to<em>  
><em> I'll always love you<em>

* * *

><p>Ils étaient restés parler quelques minutes de plus, la conversation était bien plus légère et Dean était à nouveau détendu. Ils décidèrent ensuite de rejoindre les autres après trente minutes d'absence.<br>Lorsqu'ils revinrent ils trouvèrent Balthazar et Gabriel entrain de chanter une version un peu plus osée de Miss Robinson, Samuel et Jessica entrain de se sourire amoureusement et Castiel allongé un peu plus loin.  
>Il sourit à Cassie qui s'assit près des deux chanteurs et il s'allongea près du brun aux yeux bleus.<p>

- Hey. Les deux idiots chantent de telles musiques depuis tout à l'heure?  
>- Malheureusement, oui. Je crois que ton petit frère et sa petite amie les ignorent depuis...Cinq minutes après ton départ.<br>- Et dire que tu les supportes depuis plus d'un an.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et restèrent admirer le ciel et les feuilles des arbres secouées par le vent. Il avait envie de le toucher, caresser sa peau, s'approcher pour sentir son parfum mais il se retint. Cette conversation avec Cassie l'avait aidée à se rendre compte qu'il était plus qu'attiré par son ami mais lui sauter dessus n'était pas recommandé. Lui-même n'était pas prêt à le faire.

- Dean?  
>- Hm?<br>- Merci... Pour tout à l'heure. Je sais que tu as entendu ce que Michael avait à me dire et je me sens mieux grâce à toi.  
>- Cas', qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour ce qu'il a dit?<br>- Au début je ne voulais rien entendre de ce qu'il voulait dire mais maintenant je pense que je vais prendre un peu plus ses sentiments en considération. Il a toujours tout gardé pour lui, d'une certaine façon je suis content qu'il se soit énervé. C'est comme s'il admettait enfin mon existence autre que celle d'un boulet ou d'une marionnette.  
>- C'est difficile d'être le grand frère, et j'imagine que sans parent il a du faire beaucoup de sacrifices pour vous. Je ne dis pas qu'il a raison, ou que ses actions sont justifiées mais... Elles sont au moins compréhensibles. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris?<br>- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que d'habitude c'est moi qui ai ce genre de réflexion et pas toi.  
>- Faut croire que tu déteins sur moi.<p>

Il se retourna une fraction de seconde pour voir la réaction de son ami puis se tourna vers les autres. Ils s'amusaient tous ensemble, ce qui lui fit plaisir.  
>Cassie n'avait jamais passé du temps seule avec ses autres amis mais là elle semblait passer un agréable moment à chanter Somebody I Used To Know avec Gabriel. Il attrapa le bras du brun allongé à ses côtés et le traîna à l'endroit où il y'avait de l'ambiance. Après tout son amie s'était mise à chanter Happily Ever After avec Jessica.<br>Quelques minutes passèrent à rire et à chanter, mais il sentit son ami se tendre à sa gauche puis regarder autour de lui. Le brun se leva et avec un seul regard le blond et le châtain comprirent qu'ils devaient se taire.  
>Il imita alors le brun en se levant et lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait.<p>

- J'ai cru voir Azazel et Raphael. Ainsi que trois autres personnes.  
>- Dean, Cassouchou a très souvent raison. On devrait se barrer vite fait.<br>- Raphael est un vrai sadique, blondinette a raison.  
>- Gab', tais-toi tu veux?<br>- T'as les jetons?  
>- Silence, vous-deux! Dean je peux t'assurer que je les ai vu. On devrait tous se séparer, et faire vite.<p>

Le regard de Castiel suffit à le décider et il exigea à ce que Cassie, Samuel et Jessica se dépêchent. Des bruits de barres de fer frappant les arbres se firent entendre. Ils étaient destinés à faire monter la panique et ils réussissaient.

- Ils se croient dans un film des années 90 ou quoi?

Sa remarque eut l'effet escompté puisque tout le monde esquissa au moins un sourire.

- écoutez, ils en ont après moi. On doit se séparer. Je courrais de ce côté et vous allez directement à la voiture c'est clair?

Alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à répliquer, ce fut Castiel qui pris les choses en main.

- Gabriel, Balthazar, vous allez accompagner Cassie, Samuel et Jessica à la voiture. Dean a raison c'est bien trop dangereux pour vous trois. Il me semble que tu conduis une petite voiture Cassie, c'est bien ça? Tu penses qu'il y aurait assez de places pour vous cinq?

L'afro-américaine se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Bien. Gabriel tu t'occupes de les conduire jusqu'au village d'accord? Tu conduis plus prudemment que Balthazar. Dean tu connais à peine la forêt, contente-toi de me suivre. On a plus le temps, on se disperse!

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie, lui confia sa guitare et caressa les cheveux de son petit frère afin de le rassurer. Il rejoignit alors le brun dans sa course.

* * *

><p>Il pouvait sentir des présences derrière lui et il augmenta sa vitesse. Il ne cessait pas de trébucher et quand il se déconcentrait il manquait de se frapper contre un arbre. L'adrénaline lui permettait de suivre le brun mais à une telle vitesse et sans étirements il ne tarda pas à ralentir le pas. Son ami revint vers lui et lui tendit la main.<p>

- Dean on ne peut pas encore s'arrêter.

Il voyait bien que Castiel était essoufflé lui aussi mais qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Il saisit alors sa main et reprit la course, se concentrant davantage sur le chemin que sur la sensation de leurs mains enlacées.

Ils entraient encore plus dans la forêt et les racines d'un arbre formaient une crevasse. Celle-ci était recouverte de moisissures et de feuilles, l'endroit parfait pour se cacher. Il chercha donc l'approbation de son ami puis le laissa s'installer avant lui. La place étant limitée il dût s'allonger sur le brun afin d'être invisible aux yeux de leurs ennemis. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées et ils craignaient de se faire entendre, l'adrénaline faisait bourdonner leurs oreilles et leurs pupilles étaient dilatées. Leurs yeux étaient fermés afin de les aider à se calmer, peut-être même pensaient-ils que cette action leur permettrait de disparaître réellement. Ils n'ouvrirent leurs yeux que lorsqu'ils avaient récupéré leur souffle et que leurs cœurs cessaient de frapper contre leurs cages thoraciques.

Alors qu'il avait jusque lors le visage tourné à sa droite vers l'extérieur, il souleva sa tête et la tourna vers son ami pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à face avec lui avec une distance si petite qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son propre visage. Il déglutit tout en essayant de ne plus fixer les lèvres sèches entre-ouvertes du brun mais il fit l'erreur de poser son regard sur ses aurait aimé penser à des passages d'un livre romantique écoeurant mais le temps semblait réellement s'être arrêté. Il ne pouvait plus sentir sa respiration ou son coeur battre, seule sa vue marchait et elle ne lui obéissait plus semblant avoir développer une obsession malsaine pour ce regard naïf et innocent.

Castiel était réellement quelqu'un de fascinant pour lui, il n'avait jamais croisé quelqu'un qui continuait à espérer malgré les difficultés. Quelqu'un qui cherchait à comprendre et qui trouvait des excuses pour toutes les actions, quelqu'un qui ne jugeait jamais et qui pardonnait. Une personne pareille ne pouvait tout simplement pas exister, et pourtant c'était bien le cas. Le brun était en face de lui, et leurs bouches à quatre centimètres l'une de l'autre.

- Cas... Je...

Sa voix était si rauque qu'il avait à peine pu émettre ces deux sons de sa bouche. Il se sentait comme attiré, presque magnétisé, par l'autre. Il fallait que ce dernier réagisse, l'en empêche. Il n'était plus maître de ses mouvements et ne pensait plus à rien. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était satisfaire son désir de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il était avide d'une telle sensation et ne pensait plus qu'à cela. Il n'avait rien fait pour calmer sa frustration ces dernières semaines car il était toujours bien trop fatigué et maintenant il l'était à nouveau. De se battre contre ses penchants, contre cette envie, ce besoin qui le consumait.

- Dean...

Il observa les lèvres se fermer puis s'ouvrir à nouveau, le son en lui-même semblait lui être venu bien plus tard. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser jusqu'à ce que son ami ferme les yeux. Il pouvait voir ses joues rougir et sa bouche s'ouvrir légèrement puis se refermer. Il pouvait sentir le torse contre le sien monter puis redescendre rapidement, signe que sa respiration s'était accélérée. Il pouvait enfin l'embrasser.  
>Il posa alors ses lèvres contre celles du brun et ferma ses yeux, profitant seulement pour le moment de ce contact sincère.<p>

Dans sa tête il pouvait presque entendre Cassie lui dire quelque chose comme "les gens qui n'aiment pas sont coupables donc peu importe qui on aime, on reste innocent."

* * *

><p>Je ne vais pas vous donner le titre de toutes les musiques qui m'ont aidé à compléter ce chapitre dont je suis plutôt assez fière. Oui je sais ça vous surprend beaucoup que je dise ça mais j'ai passé tellement de temps lors du passage de Dean que ...voila^^' N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu ou déçu comme ça je pourrais vous écrire des chapitres qui vous plairont davantage.<p>

PS: certains remarqueront les clins d'oeil que j'ai fait à la soirée Hell Night de la convention qui a eu lieu à paris.

J'espère que ce chapitre est un bon cadeau pour noël et je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances!


End file.
